Finally I Grow Up
by Fewfre
Summary: Basically a sequel to Finally I Write This. It's nine years later and the units are freed after seven years of sex trafficking, free to roam the world as their own...
1. Chapter 1

**Still based on Lollidicator's manuals and Hetalia. All credit goes to Lollidictator and Hidekaz Himaruya. Also a sequel to Finally I Write This :P**

* * *

><p>An apartment bustled with activity as a woman in her early 20's prepared for work, shuffling around the bathroom and doing her make-up while fixing her hair. It was in a bun and was a light shade of blonde, and her black glasses reflected the bathroom light as she dabbed on lipstick. A call from her cell phone could be heard from the living room and she dashed over to get it, cursing as she pressed the end call button instead of the receive call.<p>

"Damn touch phones…" She muttered, calling back the person as quickly as she hung up. As she waited for the call the TV blasted the news, and the woman dropped down to her coffee table and picked up the remote, turning it down a few notches.

"_Today the last of the sex slave industries supervisors was found, a Jack Daniels, who was found drunk at a casino bar in Las Vegas. This crackdown of the Mint Flying Mint Bunny Corporation and it's affiliates had taken two years to jail every employee that was working in the Corporation. The 'units', or clones, as they were called, were all released and given free citzenship to whatever country they chose after the infamous trial of Monroe vs. Mint Flying Bunny Corporation, which was the lawyer Erica Monroe's lawsuit against the company for creating clones and selling them as sex slaves to countries all over the world, from Canada to the United Kingdom to Japan to even the USA. The trial focused mostly on the cruel and inhumane hardships of the clones and with teary eyes the jury convicted the Mint Flying Flying Bunny Corporation guilty of all charges, and the company immediately went bankrupt. Erica Monroe faded out after the case and is now-"_

"Erica? Hey, you there?" The voice from the phone jolted Erica from the news story.

"Y-yeah, I'm here."

"Come on over for work, you're late." Ah, Amelia could always deadpan the worst things with the greatest of ease, she thought. "And Brittany brought donuts. Again."

"I like them, okay?" Brittany's guilty voice drifted through the speaker and Erica smiled.

"Alright, I'll be right there."

She hurried out the door, slipping her phone into her pocket and smoothing down her black pencil skirt before leaving. After giving a quick greeting to her neighbor, Christie Hilgard Vargas Lopez Burns Corson Roosevelt Gillard Monroe, she ran down the stairs and dove into the tram station directly across from her apartment, ignoring the stares from people as she jumped on the moving tram. The conductor didn't notice and it kept going, eventually making a stop at a tall skyscraper downtown. She got off and ran inside, almost tripping on her high heels. Before she got inside she got a glimpse of a stray blonde hair and spun around, trying to see it. After a second she shook her head and went inside the building, checking in with the receptionist and then taking the elevator to her floor, the tenth.

Her friends greeted her and Erica grabbed a donut to eat before going inside her office, which had a beautiful view of the city.

"Ms. Monroe, someone's here to see you," The phone on her glass desk beeped, and she pressed a button and said, "Tell them to wait until I'm on my break."

"He says it's very important." Erica sighed, thinking, Well, if it's another one of _those_ clients then there'd be no point in trying to stop them. "Let them in."

Erica sat down in a swivel chair, exaiming all the cases she'd have to do next. All of them had to do with suing a fast-food chain. She breathed a sigh and sat back, closing her eyes and resisting the urge to rub her temples like she had always done nine years ago. She always used to do that, and that habit developed in the summer after the ending of middle school, where not only she changed, but her ideals changed, too.

The sound of Brittany squealing brought her back from her memories and back to the present. She got up and began to walk to the door. It was opened before she got there and she stared, dumbstruck, at the large, blonde-haired and handsome man before her. He smiled at her softly as she said,

"Well hello there, Mr. Jones."

"So was work good today, honey?" A man an inch taller than me asked as he placed a plate of pasta down in front of me. I stuck a fork in it and twirled it around, staring at the noodles as they were wrapped around.

"It was, if you don't count being visited by your childhood memories," I added with bitterness in my voice. The man raised an eyebrow but sat down at the table with me, smiling like he always did.

"So I can guess that it was Alfred, right?" I scoffed and took a bite of the pasta. He continued, "You shouldn't worry about those kinds of things, it's all in the past."

I finished the bite of pasta and replied, "He asked me out to dinner."

The man, his name was Richard, laughed. "Did you tell him you were married?"

I glanced down at the sparkling ring on my finger. "No, but I think he got the idea."

"If you want to go you can; I won't stop you," He explained as a ding was heard from the stove. "Oh! The breasticks must be done." He winked at me and got up hurriedly, grabbing a mitten and taking the food out.

I got up also, bringing my plate with me. He stopped me with his hand, warning me in an Italian accent, "You-a be careful, it's-a really hot."

I smirked and brushed past him, picking one up then flinching at the sting of heat, dropping it. I knew he would say something about it so I turned around and rebuked, "Don't you-a dare say anything-a, bub."

"Bub?" He laughed. "That's not Italian!"

"It is now," I muttered, picking the breadstick up with a paper towel and setting it on my plate. "Because whatever I say goes."

"Sure it does," He said, grabbing a hot breadstick and taking a bite of it. "That's why we're getting married, remember?"

I rolled my eyes and shoved him lightly. "You were so nervous about it you could've peed your pants!"

"I almost did," He admitted, staring into my eyes. "But I'm glad I did." He wrapped his arms around me and I got out, poking him with the breadstick.

"Wait until the honeymoon, loverboy," I warned, but kissed him on the cheek before I went back to the table.

"So are you going?" Richard asked from the counter.

I took a bite of the breadstick, chewed it, and swallowed.

"Of course not, it's just like you said, all in the past."

Apparently Alfred didn't get the message. I got another call from the head desk that following morning. "Ms. Monroe, the gentleman from yesterday wants to see you again." I could hear the receptionist giggle in the background.

"Tell him I'm busy," I said, stacking papers in front and on the side of me.

"He says it's urgent, like an emergency," She pressed, and more giggling was heard. I sighed and replied, "Let him in."

I prepared myself for the boy's (or was he a man now?) arrival. I folded my hands together and waited, tapping my foot on the ground to take up time. The door swung open and in burst Alfred, huffing and puffing like an athletic that had just finished a marathon. I was about to greet him but he slammed his hands on my desk before anything could be said.

"You didn't come!" He yelled, eyes on the brink of tears. "And I was having a totally awesome cook-out too!"

I blinked at him. "I didn't come because I was busy last night, and I don't intend to come to any of your gatherings at any time or any place, actually." I put seriousness into my words and Alfred backed up, looking like a puppy thrown out of their home.

"Why? We're old friends, we should at least group together once in a while to reminisce!" He yelled, being as melodramatic as ever. My eyebrow twitched but I remained calm.

"We might be old friends, but I'm afraid I need to leave the past behind to get on with the future, and attending even _one_ of your parties could endanger that." Alfred slumped and stared at me with baby-blue eyes. I met his, letting the power of my words consume my aura.

"Now leave before I have to call security."

He frowned at me and yelped, "You're worse than Arthur!" But opened the door and exited, slumping over sadly as he went out.

After he left I facedesked, gripping a piece of paper in exasperation. The man was incomprehensible, simply unfathomable. I sighed and brought my head up, noticing with irritation that one was stuck to my face. I pushed it off and began writing a memo for the receptionist:

DO NOT LET A MAN WITH BLONDE HAIR AND A CURL INTO MY OFFICE, HE IS A NUISANCE AND POSSIBLE STALKER.

I reviewed it quickly and placed it under my pencil tube, reminding myself to make sure to give it to her later.

"Why now, Alfred?" I couldn't help but mutter. "It's been two years, so why now?" The thought made me curious but I brushed it away dismissively. It doesn't matter, I'm getting married soon anyway.

After that they'd be out of my life for good.

"Ms. Monroe, you have 40 messages from a Mister Kirkland, a Mister Braginski, and a Mister Jones," The receptionist Peggy (real original am I right?) informed me busily as I walked by her desk.

"Just throw them away like all the others," I told her, ignoring the look of surprise from her as I entered the elevator. I never, _never_ threw away messages without reading them, but these were obviously the exception.

It had been a week since Alfred's visit, and from there I had gotten non-stop messages, faxes, and calls from my released units, all calling me out to meet them. I quickly stashed them away and decided not to tell Richard, knowing that he'd get worked up over the fact that they were so persistent. He knew about the units, but there were some things that I didn't tell them since the memories were too personal.

I arrived at my floor and caught a glance from Amelia as she scolded Brittany for bringing in food, this time being brownies. I smelled the sweet aroma of them and was tempted to grab one, but seeing the two arguing so heatedly I decided it would be best not to get in-between.

The trials I was supposed to do were going to be this week, so I had to meet with the clients again to review everything. One lawsuit was for McDonald's, the other for Burger King, and the other for Starbuck's. I wondered what pursued people to sue every chain in America, but knew that they were just greedy for money. Everyone was these days.

"Ms. Monroe, a man is here to see you," Peggy announced over the phone speaker. Ah, that must be Gary O'Harris, who was suing Starbuck's for 'stealing' one of his recipes.

"Send him in." I checked my suit, picking off any stray hairs from the cat and fixed my collar. Satisfied, I sat down at my desk and waited.

Who came in was none other than Arthur Kirkland, the very same one that had been with me during those days of nine years ago. He closed the door softly then glared at me, eyebrows furrowed.

"I've gotten sick and tired of Alfred crying and bitching about you not seeing him!" He suddenly roared, charging at my desk. "He's a bloody nuisance, and he refuses to stop unless you see him! And don't even get me started with Ivan…"

I sat calmly in front of him, not affected by the anger coming off in waves. "I'm sorry to hear that, Mr. Kirkland, but I'm afraid there's nothing I can do-"

"Bloody hell there's nothing you can do!" He yelled with fury. "All you have to do is get your lazy arse down there and comfort the moronic gits!"

"Arthur." I said strictly, "Shut up for just one second and listen to me." It took all my might not to press for the guards, but if I did he would just keep coming back, and with even more Brooklyn Rage. He luckily obeyed and sat down, looking ready to spit.

I cleared my throat before explaining, "It's not like nine years ago, where I can just go to Las Vegas with nothing but a bag and a phone. I have a job now, a house, and soon-to-be a husband." I flashed him the ring and his eyes widened in shock. "I can't just neglect all my duties to meet up with you all, I'm tied up enough here as it is. So please, just leave me alone."

Arthur's expression turned from anger to sadness to disapprovement then finally to understanding. He nodded.

"All right, Erica, but you at least owe it to us to visit once," He replied, and added before I could object, "just once."

I stared at him in confusion, but eventually sighed, "Okay, Arthur, but only once. Got it?"

He smirked and I felt my heart beat once again. "Of course, master."

I wanted to say something witty but he left before I could, and I cursed myself for getting hot over him again. I only found him attractive, that was it, yet he still got to me. Oh well, that would all end soon.

Hopefully.

"Erica, what happened to you?" Richard's frantic voice barely went through and I looked at him with glazed eyes.

"Remember when you told me about how drunk you got at a college party once that you almost ended up in the hospital?" I asked, collapsing into the couch.

"Yes?"

"Think of that, but with no alcohol." I groaned and covered my eyes. "Ah, fuck my life."

"I believe you're supposed to say FML." He gently pointed out, and I threw a pillow at him.

"Shut up, hipster." He went over to me and sat down. "So it was that bad, huh?"

"Yes," I sighed, thinking back, "it was."

The whole ordeal was done at Ivan's house, which looked suspicously dark and gruesome for a place modeled after a Russian ambassador. I never got a chance to look at how creepy/grand it was because Alfred immediately glomped me along with Gaul!Francis. When I finally got them to let go Ivan did the same thing and I felt myself suffocate in his hug. Alfred noticed this and they started to fight, and Arthur and Gaul!Francis retreated into the kitchen while I was left to break it up. During that time Arthur touched the food, leaving it inedible and slightly green. Ivan tried to force feed it on us, using the excuse of not wasting food to satisfy his sadistic pleasures, but Gaul!Francis was lucky enough to sneak around him and dump the whole thing out before I could even find out what it was supposed to be. Because of this Gaul!Francis was chased around the house by a murderous Ivan and I had to take him into a closet with me, where he preceded to try and molest me. Arthur saved me the trouble of slapping him senseless and I was left to play games with Alfred and Ivan as the Briton scolded him. We played games for a bit, and soon Arthur said he was going to take Gaul!Francis back home for his sleep. After they left Alfred signaled to all the people that were hiding in various places around the house that they could come out and party with them. Ivan had invited the guests, however, and the Baltic Trio came out…in ballerina form…and danced a bit for the amusement of him. I rescued them later over Alfred's speech about heroism and not forcing people to dress up in tutus and make them perform Swan Lake. When I had let the Baltics go I came back and found the two men on the brink of World War lll, and had to give them vodka and beer so they wouldn't kill each other. It worked flawlessly and they tried to coax me into drinking with them, where I whole-heartedly declined and said I needed to leave to meet with one of my clients. They seemed disappointed but were too drunk to care and gave a drunken farewell as I left.

"You can tell me about it later," Richard said, patting my shoulder comfortingly. "But right now-football is on!"

He clicked on the TV and I watched with little interest as the football game was broadcasted.

"I don't see how you can watch all of that," I mumbled, getting up and going into the bedroom.

"I don't see how you can buy so many clothes!" He called after me, and I rolled my eyes as I closed the door. I quickly changed into my nightgown and sat down on the bed, staring out the window into the scenery. To think that all of that had happened in only a few hours completely baffled me.

"Oh well, at least it's over with now," I said, taking off my make-up and glancing at my reflection. I frowned at it. "Hopefully it is."

It was. From that day on the clones respected my wishes and didn't call, fax, or message me. At first I was sad but made myself get over it: I had told them that I would only meet with them once.

My cases went so-so, with a win for the McDonald's one but a lose for the Burger King and Starbuck's. While I collected money I had to give at least half of it back, and only got around 1, 200 dollars. It sounded large but wasn't, considering where most of it would go to.

"Ms. Monroe, your fiance is here," Peggy called from the desk, and I straightened a little as I responded, "Send him in."

Richard came in with a smile, and for a moment he looked exactly like Alfred. I shook the thought away and smiled back at him. He came over to me and kissed me on the cheek, and I heard a gasp of surprise from outside, probably Brittany.

"Hello, beautiful," He handed me a rose and I scoffed at it.

"Do you know how cliché you are right now?" I asked, smirking as I took it and curtly thanked him. He laughed and sat down in the chair.

"I thought that's what woman loved."

"Well I guess I'm an alien then," I replied, and got a short laugh from him.

"That would explain the dry humor," He reasoned, and I stuck my tongue at him. "Anyway," He continued, becoming serious, "I need you to come with me to a party thrown by my boss, you know the one."

I frowned. "The one with the mole on his neck?" He smiled at that.

"Yeah, him. Anyway he insists that we bring our dates with us, so…" He threw his hands up in the air. "Will you come?"

"I guess I have to, with your reputation of having the 'super-hot' fiance put to the test." I answered, and Richard covered his mouth in mock shock.

"You know about that?"

"Of course I do, I hear you talking about me to your guy friends all the time," I said, grinning as he feigned embarassment.

"Oh, no! I never meant to say that where you could hear!" He cried out, and I laughed.

"You're such a terrible liar!" I laughed more, and leaned against his hand as he got up and brought his face close to mine.

"Isn't that a good thing?" He whispered, and kissed me before I could answer. I smiled against his lips, taking in the moment. He leaned in for more and I pushed him away.

"We can do that later, now go, I need to work unlike you!" He frowned at me and gave me the puppy-dog eyes, and once again Alfred flashed into my mind. I ignored the image and had to use brute strength to get him out.

He restrained a little but eventually complied and left, saying before he did, "Don't forget about it, I'll text you the location later!"

"Ja, ja," I nodded at him and brought my eyes back down to the papers in front of me.

Keeping a serious face, my mouth slowly creeped into a smile after he left.

"So this is the place, huh…" I stared around the room, looking around the penthouse that was being used as a gathering place. Men wearing business suits and women wearing fancy dresses could be found as far as the eye could see, and I looked with a grimace at my plain black dress. Suddenly I felt an arm wrap around me and looked up to see Alfred.

I felt my jaw drop down in shock. "Alfred! Er…hi!"

He let go of me and gave me a thumbs-up. "'Sup, dude?"

I saw that a few people had noticed us. "Look, can we talk out on the balcony?"

He obviously didn't notice the suspicious stares and said, "Okay man, just let me go get another hamburger!" He ran back to what I assumed was the kitchen and I hurried outside, glancing around to see Richard so he could save me. He wasn't anywhere that I could see, and I sighed in exasperation.

My eyes flicked to the sky and I saw a beautiful sunset before me, descending slowly but surely below the city. I folded my arms and put them on the concrete in front of me, taking in the gorgeous scene with a smile. I felt Alfred's presence and turned around, gasping slightly at how the sun reflected off his glasses and his blonde hair glowed. He didn't wear the bomber jacket and had on a tuxedo instead. Feeling my heart beat I urged it to calm down, thinking that he was only an old flame, and barely one at that.

"The sun's really awesome, isn't it?" He stated suddenly, the far-off gaze he wore matching his words perfectly.

I coughed and answered, "Yes, it is. The ability for it to change so many colors so quickly and easily is quite admirable, and the textures it brings are-" Wait a second, why was I talking like a nervous geek? I gulped and finished plainly, "Yeah, it's pretty awesome."

I heard him laugh deafeningly. "Man, you really haven't changed!" He stared into my eyes, his glinting with mischief. "How about we get away from all this nonsense and-"

"Alfred." I interrupted, frowning at him. "I can't do that." I had liked him at one time, sure, but that was years ago, and I was engaged to an amazing and charming man now.

He blinked at me. "What do you mean by 'that'?"

I didn't answer, simply stared off into the distance. I gathered my courage and said, "I'm engaged, Alfred."

"Oh, well congratulations, dude!" He grinned at me and I gaped at him. That certainly wasn't the reaction I was expecting, but it was better than him getting upset. He held up his hand I gave him a high-five, feeling awkward doing so around such powerful people.

"Thank you, but that's why I can't go with you," I replied uneasily, and he looked at me in confusion.

"Why not? We can bring you and your fiance to the game arcade too!" He held up imaginary guns and shot them, "Pew pew pew!"

"T-that's what you meant?" I stuttered, relieved.

He put the imaginary guns down and replied, "Yeah, what did you think I meant?"

I opened my mouth to say something but noticed an arm drape around me. I saw Richard smile at me and he kissed me on the cheek. "Ello, love!"

I heard Alfred gasp. "Aw, you're British! Do you know Artie?"

"Who?" Richard raised an eyebrow and I cut in, "Richard, this is my old friend Alfred F. Jones. Alfred, this is Richard Monroe, my fiance."

Richard held out his hand and Alfred shook it, both of them smiling at each other friendly. They looked like Siamese twins in some ways

"Nice to meet you, you're pretty good-looking," Richard joked, and Alfred laughed loudly.

"You're not half-bad either! Good job on snatching her, if you wouldn't have I would've!" He laughed some more and Richard's happy expression dulled slightly.

"What do you mean by that-"

"Okay!" I clapped my hands together and the two men looked at me. "How about I go and say hi to your boss, Richard? It's been a long time since I've met him."

Richard's face became full-on glad again. "Oh, right!" He turned towards Alfred. "Well it was nice meeting you, Mr. Jones, I hope I get to work with you sometime."

Alfred grinned. "Yeah man, so do I!" He replied with jubilance, and then waved a farewell and went off to mingle with the other guys. I felt Richard's hand slip into mine and felt it tighten, and I cringed at the strength in it.

"You'll have to explain that comment to me later," He growled as we stood at the balcony. I nodded solemnly and let him lead me to his boss, who had now grown a mole on his chin. We spent the rest of the night talking to Richard's co-workers, and I tried my best to avoid Alfred at all costs.

By the end of the night I was too tired to take my make-up off and I flopped down onto the bed beside Richard, who was snoring at a comforable pace.

"Explain later my ass," I muttered, but knew he was ten times more tired than me. I curled up beside Richard and hugged him, thankful for the warmth in the cold apartment.

Alfred could go to hell for all I cared.

"So can you tell me about you and Alfred?" Richard sat down next to me with a bowl of popcorn. I grabbed for a piece but he slapped my hand away playfully. "Nope, you don't get any until you tell me."

I glared at him, replying, "Stubborn bastard…" He smirked and put the bowl on the table next to him.

He folded his hands and stared at me seriously. "Now tell me what happened."

I sighed, looking the other way. He had been bothering me about it ever since this morning (even though he was a guy he still had 'feminine' traits), and once I had come home from work he'd bombarded me with questions. I felt guilty about not telling him, but it wasn't exactly easy for me to admit I had developed a crush on a unit when I was a teenager.

"Well, during that time when I was with the units, I started to like Alfred as more than a friend," I explained as swiftly as I could. I looked to Richard and he nodded for me to continue. "Anyway, we never did anything, we really didn't, except that before he left he…" I couldn't help it; I blushed. "kissed me."

I waited for his reaction. He sat there, deep in thought, thinking about what I had said. Honestly I couldn't see how this was a big deal because it was years ago, and it was obvious to me that Alfred had moved on, and it was obvious to Alfred that I had, too. Richard was never the jealous type but hated me keeping secrets from him, but it's not like all my old flame's would come back to haunt me (excluding Alfred of course).

"Well," He finally said, and I snapped my eyes back to him. "I guess it really isn't a big deal, except for the fact that he's now on my team." I gaped at this and heard him scoff. "Yeah, I didn't expect it also. He's not a rookie either; he's been in the service for two whole years."

Two whole years? That would explain the timing of all this…

"Well, you know I don't like him anymore, so don't worry that much about it. He's easy to get along with, too, if you get past the laugh." I reasoned, and Richard scoffed.

"Yeah, but is he over you?" I frowned at this. "Of course he is!" Richard sighed and passed me the popcorn.

"Here, take some before I throw it up in anger." I took it away from him, shock spreading over my face, but soon it changed into a sneer.

"Wow, I never knew you could be so jealous," I teased, munching on the popcorn.

He laughed, replying, "Do you know how hard it was to keep the other guys off you at that party? You got more compliments than I would've liked."

I giggled and grabbed his tie, something I had gotten the weird habit of. "Don't worry, Rich, I'm all yours."

He grinned and leaned in to kiss me, and my heart beat fast excitedly as he did. He went back, holding my head in his hands.

"Aren't I glad that's true." He kissed me again and I put the bowl down and clung onto him. We hung like that, hugging for a while, then decided to watch the new sitcom series Blown Away, which basically was a country girl going to the big city to become a high-class actor but kept falling short because of her own personal problems. It wasn't that funny, but it was great to make fun _of_, which made it our favorite show.

As I said before, Alfred could go to hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Heads up: I had to put the epilogue first so it made sense to readers who haven't read the first yet ;-_-<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"We have a new employee today, everyone, and I'd like you to greet them with as much friendliness and vigor as you do all our clients." Our boss, a husky man in his middle-ages, announced in the meeting room a week later.

Life had been sweet since then: Richard got over the old flame ordeal, I never saw Alfred or the untis again, and I had just won three cases in a row that were thankfully _not_ suing a chain restuarant. All good things, though, most come to an end.

"I introduce you to your new co-worker, Mr. Feliciano Vargas." He stated, welcoming an Italian man in with his hand. Feliciano walked in nervously and gave a nervous hand wave with nervous-but-closed-eyes. All in all, I'd say he was nervous.

"C-ciao, e-everyone, my name is Feliciano Vargas and I'll be working some cases with you so I hope that we can be friends and that maybe one of you can become my girlfriend or just best friend," He rambled, and I felt Amelia and Brittany shaking with laughter besides me. I was among them. A random guy stood up, a used-car-man's smiling face on him. He offered his hand and Feliciano shook it, and I giggled slightly as his curl bobbed up and down.

"You'll be working as the assisstant for Ms. Monroe before you can handle cases though, Mr. Vargas, so please keep that in mind as you help her." My boss explained with a hint of annoyance in his voice. I felt Amelia snicker beside me and I prodded her with my heel.

Feliciano walked over to me, holding out his hand like the man before him and smiling shakely. "C-ciao, boss."

"Hello to you too," I replied, shaking his hand and smiling. My boss dismissed us and I was left to escort Feliciano to my office. I glanced back at Amelia and Brittany and saw them bending over and laughing their asses off. I made a mental note to get them back later and led him into my office.

"Ve~ it's so clean!" Feliciano declared, spinning around like a schoolgirl. I resisted the temptation to facepalm and responded, "Yes it is, thank you for pointing that out."

He saluted to me and replied seriously, "No problem, boss!"

I stopped from facepalming again and walked down to my desk, pulling out a sheet of paper. "I'll need you to make copies of this, Mr. Vargas, about twenty of them."

"Twenty?" He cried out, cringing, "Why so many?"

I facepalmed that time and handed it to him, mumbling, "It needs to go out to everyone on this floor, that's why. Do you know how to use the copier?"

He shook his head sadly and I sighed. Suddenly he wailed, "Wait, don't fire me! I need this job so I can afford to stay with Doitsu, my very best friend!" Tears sprung from his eyes and I glanced outside and spied Amelia passing by. She mouthed 'good job' before hurrying off. I glared off in her direction and then held out a tissue for Feliciano to use.

"I'm not gonna fire you. I'll show you how to use the copier but after that you need to do things on your own, okay?" I pronounced, getting up and leading him with me outside.

"S-si," He sniffed, following sluggishly after me.

I sighed inwardly and walked on to the copier room, knowing that his word would soon become hypocritical.

I fumbled for my keys and found them in my purse along with my phone and lipstick. Taking it out, I distinctly heard a male voice in the room. More than one.

"What's going on here?" I asked, walking in on Richard and his guy friends laughing hysterically. Richard's eyes met mine and he stood up, putting his arm around my waist.

"Everyone, this is Erica Monroe, soon to be Erica Corson," He announced, and a few bottles of drinks were brought up in the air for celebration.

"I hope this isn't you bachelor party," I muttered, loud enough only for him to hear it.

"It's a gathering of my team, don't worry," He muttered back, and I relaxed slightly. Then I remembered: Alfred. I shook my head, knowing that if I hadn't recognized him when I got in I wouldn't see him now.

"We were just talking about the plan for tomorrow," One of Richard's comrades explained, and I noticed a blue map in front of them. "We'll be going to Iraq first thing tomorrow."

"Oh you will now?" I replied with a smile, letting the anger bubble inside me, "Richard certainly didn't tell me that."

"Yeah, we'll be leaving tomorrow! Hey man, why couldn't you tell your girl about this? We'll be gone for two months!" Two months? I glared at Richard, and he gulped.

"Ah, er…I'll explain later-"

"Bullshit." I snapped, narrowing my eyes. "You'll explain _now_."

He glanced at me, the guys, then back at me. "Look, sweetie-"

"_Now_." I grabbed his hand and led him into the spare bedroom, slamming the door shut. He was about to say something but I cut him off. "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving? You had all week to tell me but you didn't say a goddamn word about it! What the hell were you thinking?"

Richard flinched at me as I cursed, which I almost never did. I balled up my fists as he didn't answer and tried to stop myself from crying. "Why? Why couldn't you tell me?"

He sighed. "I didn't want you to worry."

"Well it's already too freaking late for that, pal!" I shouted, then brought my voice down when I remembered we had company. "You're going to Iraq for two months, two months! How can we plan our wedding if we're not close to each other?"

He simply stared, opening his mouth then closing it, not knowing what to say. I took this time to try and calm down and finally he answered, "This is the job I do, Erica. When we met I told you this would happen at any period of time and you said that it was fine since I was serving my country. Well, I'm doing that now and I don't intend to stop. I'm sorry about not telling you, but it never felt like the right time to."

While listening I felt my fury go away and I turned around, crossing my arms.

"Alright."

"Alright what?" The confusion in his voice could clearly be heard.

"I'll let this whole thing slide," I said, turning back to him, "but you have to promise not to hook up with any other agents, okay?"

He smiled at me and laughed a little. "I promise, but it'll be hard for me to restrain myself with all the women looking at _this_." He gestured smugly to himself and I smirked.

"You really think of highly of yourself, don't you?" I replied with a raised eyebrow. He laughed and got up, kissing me on the cheek.

"Can't help it, now can I? And by the way," I looked at him with interest, "thank you." He said the last part in my ear and I smiled as he left.

I had to prepare dinner for the guys as they discussed the 'battle plan' but couldn't hear a single word as I boiled noodles for pasta. Richard was the chef in the relationship, but he had taught me a few handy things too.

After dinner the guys chose to leave, including Richard. I waved them a fateful good-bye and went back into the house, humming softly as I washed the dishes. Suddenly I remembered that I needed to put the scarf I bought today in the drawer. I picked it out of my purse and opened the door, my eyes widening in surprise when I saw who was in front of me.

Alfred stood there, taking one of Richard's shirts off, and stared at me with the same surprise that I gave him. We kind of stood there for a minute, holding a scarf and mid-way through undressing, when Alfred decided to break the silence.

"That's a new scarf?" He asked casually, still frozen in place.

"Yeah." I answered, not sure of what to do next. The more I looked at him the more I saw Richard…gah, stupid brain, don't be stupid! He's nothing more than an old flame, that's all.

"It would look nice on you," He commented, swiftly changing back into his shirt. Time kept going and I went over and put it in the correct drawer.

"Yeah, thanks," I said as I pushed in the drawer.

"I won't be going," He proclaimed as he fixed his shirt and put on a black tie. "To Iraq, I mean."

I frowned in confusion. "Why? Don't you have two years of experience with the agency or something?" I found myself sitting down on the bed and waiting for his response.

He sighed, scratching his head. "Well yeah, but I'm new to the team so they put me on technical duties instead."

"Ah, I see," I replied, glancing down at the shirt that he had tried on. "Another question: why were you trying on my fiance's clothes?"

He laughed at that, and I cringed at the deafening sound. "Well since we look almost exactly alike he told me to go and try on some of his clothes, and every one of them fit me!" He kept laughing and I smiled back.

"I'll ask him next time if you can have one," I said.

"No dude, don't worry about it, Arthur always buys me shirts anyways." He replied while going out. He gave me a thumbs-up before he left the house and I could hear one of the guys yelling at him for being late. I stood at the door and gave myself a thumbs-up, frowning at my reflection in the mirror. Richard looked like Alfred, and Alfred looked like Richard…

Strange. Very strange indeed…

"You have everything?"

An exasperated sigh was heard. "Yes, Erica, I have everything. Now can you let me go? I need to catch my flight."

We stood at the airport, my hand holding his, and I ignored the sad look in his eyes and the depressing feeling in mine. I had taken off work for a few hours to see him off, but I only got a few minutes to speak with him. He held the bag in his hand, smiling weakly at me. I wanted to tell him how much I'd miss him, how I wish how we could talk to each other (there was no internet or service in the place they were going), but I could only say:

"Just don't hook up with random hot girls, alright?" He slipped his hands out of mine and held my cheeks.

"I promise." He replied, about to kiss me but once hearing the final call let go and boarded the plane. I felt a tear run down my cheek and I wiped my eyes, trying not to cry, but that was sort of hard when other people around you were also crying.

"You should of told me," I muttered as I exited the army base, "you should of told me, you idiot."

"Ve~ boss, are you okay? You seem awfully sad today, would you like some pasta~?" Feliciano asked, putting a plate of pasta in my face. I didn't even bother to ask how or when he made that.

"No, Feliciano, sorry but I'm not really in the mood…" I replied, leaning against my hand as I signed papers. He frowned sadly at me and walked away, calling out and asking if anyone else wanted pasta. I facedesked and groaned, feeling the loneliness well up inside me. Richard would be gone for two whole months, and I wouldn't be able to talk to him at all.

After I finished my work I made my way down to the break room in time to catch Amelia getting herself a fresh cup of coffee. She looked at me and nodded, turning her attention back to the coffee machine. I grabbed a cup and poured myself some, wondering if she'd say anything.

"So you're already missing Richard, huh?" I looked up, not surprised yet surprised at the question.

I looked down, trying to be preoccupied with my coffee brewing. "Yeah, but it's not really that big of a deal."

"Well if you need cheering up me and Brittany are always there for you," She replied, taking a sip then recoiling at the hotness.

"Isn't it 'Brittany and I'?" I corrected, smiling slightly.

She puffed out air. "Grammar Nazi."

"You're just mad I have such good grammitical skills," I boasted, smile widening. She shrugged, saying before she left, "Just keep telling yourself that."

I poured in some cream, feeling a bit better. Suddenly her face curved around the door. "I'm serious though. Are you sure you'll be okay tonight?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry," I assured her, and she shrugged and closed the door.

I glanced at the mirror in the room, staring into my reflection. I'd be fine…right?

"I'm home," I announced to no one in particular.

"Hey dude!" Was the house alive? It certainly sounded obnoxious…

"Alfred?" I gasped, staring disbelivingly at the blonde who was lounging on the couch while playing video games.

"'Sup," He waved at me, half-way done with a hamburger. I felt the little teengaer inside me rage.

I glared at him with all my power as I said, "What are you doing in my house?"

He shrugged. "Artie kicked me out so I decided I'd hang here."

Hang? "Oh no, I'm not letting you stay here!" I yelled, trying to get him off the couch. Being stronger than me he didn't budge. I growled and tried to drag him off but nothing happened.

"Unless you leave right now I'm gonna call the authorities," I threatened warningly.

"Come on, just let me stay here for a while until I find a place," He whined noisily. I wanted to hit him and tell him how childish he sounded, but a part of me wanted him to stay for company. The house was always filled with Richard and his loud (but funny) jokes, and now that he was gone I would only get more depressed. Besides, it's not like Alfred would make any moves on me; he knew where I stood.

He gazed at me with big blue eyes and I sighed. "Alright, alright, you can sleep in the spare bedroom."

His face instantly lightened and he jumped for joy, giving me a bear hug. "Yes, thank you so much for helping the Hero!" He pronounced, posing like Superman.

"No problem, now go get you and your heroness into the spare room before I kick it in there," I ordered, shocked a bit at my commanding attitude. Old habits die hard I guess. He nodded and ran into the spare room, but not before grabbing the Xbox and Playstation 3. He carried both of them in with ease and I sat down on one of the bar stools, sighing heavily.

"He's such a little kid…did I just sign my own death certificate?" I asked myself, praying I was wrong. But it didn't feel right to throw him out in the streets, and like I said before he would distract me from Richard's absence.

I got up and turned on the stove knowing Alfred would want dinner despite eating a hamburger. It was a good thing I made some money now or I'd be shot from the loss of buying so much food. I handed out some french fries on a tray and put them in, whistling busily as I did so.

After a while the smell of fresh food brought Alfred out of his new room and he placed himself at the table, already holding a spoon and fork with a napkin tucked inside his shirt. I smirked at the childlike appearance and kept working, chopping up lettuce for a salad for myself.

"So when will the food come out?" Alfred inquired eagerly, licking his lips in expectation. I put some fries on a plate and set it in front of him.

"In about twenty minutes or so," I replied casually, setting the microwave on for a minute for the leftover chicken. "I hope you don't mind that the chickens leftovers, but it's all the meat that I have for the moment."

"It's fine, better than what Arthur cooks up," He mumbled in-between eating. "One time he made something so nasty that the people upstairs could smell it and he was forced to throw it out. You should've seen the look on his face when they dumped the stuff!"

We both laughed and I tossed the salad, adding some sliced tomatoes in. The microwave beeped and I served the chicken to Alfred, who automatically devoured it in ravenous bites. I ate my dinner at the counter and listened to Alfred as he talked about the adventures he had at the agency, from escaping a burning building to investigating communism in Russia.

"They still do that?" I asked with shock.

"Yeah, but it's not really a big deal anymore since we don't find anything anyways," He answered, finishing the last of the chicken. "I guess we scared all the Commies out, eh?" He laughed as he washed out his plate in the sink. I was stunned to know he actually knew how to do that but remembered he had enough years to learn it.

"I guess so," I replied, wondering if Richard had done any of that. He had joined the place a few months ago but was never really sent out, so this counted as his first mission.

Alfred coaxed me into playing video games with him and we played for while, with him winning and me sucking. After the tenth game over I muttered with my eyes looking off into the distance, "Do you think he'll be okay?"

I felt Alfred pat my back and laugh. "Sure he will, you two are supposed to get married after all!"

I smiled at the lack of animosity in his voice. "Thanks Alfred," I replied.

"Sure, but watch out because a sniper guy just shot you! Ah, restart, restart!" He fumbled with the buttons frantically and I giggled, forgetting the loneliness from before.

I guess the guy was good for something after all.

Days turned into weeks, and soon three weeks had already passed by. Feliciano was tought by Amelia to be more competent, and now he was able to get copies without _too_ much help from me or her. Alfred continued being a freeloader, but I kept him since he was a good guy to have around (sometimes). We got along just fine, really, but there were some things that set me and Alfred apart.

"I told you you can't bring one of your girlfriends over so you can screw her!" I roared, throwing my purse down in frustration when I saw him in the middle of 'getting heavy' with one of his girls.

"What does she mean by one?" A girl, probably younger than me, said as she glared at him with sharp blue eyes. He didn't respond quickly enough and she slapped him, getting up and tossing her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulders as she left the house.

"Why did you do that? She was one of the hotter ones!" He shouted angrily, and I facepalmed.

"I won't even start on how wrong that statement is, just go in your room and think about what you've done." I pointed angrily towards it and he scowled.

"No way, you're not my mom, and I'm a grown man anyways!" He said while folding his arms in anger.

"Then act like one, you moron, and stop screwing around with girls and living off me like some leech!" I countered, becoming more infuriated by the second.

He looked at me in surprise and opened his mouth to say something back, but I stopped him. "Just get in your goddamn room, Alfred."

He glared at me and stayed where he was, puffing out his cheeks in protest. "No, I'm staying right here."

"Fine," I retorted, "then I won't make you any dinner." I swept into my room and closed the door before he could say anything, quickly changing into something more casual to wear. A knock was heard at the door and I knew it was him.

"I take back what I said before, okay?" I heard Alfred speak through the door apologetically.

I considered forgiving him and decided it would be quicker and less stressful for me to. "Okay, Alfred. I'll order pizza when I get out."

"Yes!" I breathed out in surprise as he hugged me, then saw him blush when he realized I was only wearing a bra. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

"It's fine Alfred," I answered, "just get off me and let me change."

"R-right." He let me go and hurried out, and I couldn't help but grin at how much of a womanizer he was around girls but how childish he was around me. I guess age did help, even if you were a virgin.

We ate dinner and Alfred didn't say anything, making it pretty awkward. I scarfed down the piece of the pizza and let him take the rest of the box. He nodded and ate all of it quietly, letting me take my purse into my room.

When I came back I was greeted by a question: "Why do you want to marry Richard?"

I stared at him, frowning in confusion. "Er…because I love him? Why else?" I answered, chuckling nervously. Strange things tended to happen when Alfred was serious.

"Can you tell me about him?" He asked, and I wondered where he went off to. I found him sitting in one of the chairs in the living room, watching TV calmly. I gazed at him with an even more perplexed stare.

"Why do you want to know? Are you-" I stopped myself before saying 'in love with me', thinking irritably, Of course not! Why else would he have a parade of girlfriends with him? I rephrased it. "Are you in love with him?"

He laughed at the rephrase and I sat down on the couch next to him. "No, it's just that he's such a cool guy and I just wonder if he really is like that in real life."

I scoffed, saying, "Well, he certainly is. We met during college; we both were studying law, this was before he wanted to become an agent, and we instantly clicked. Unlike all my other college buddies I sticked to abstinence and when I got my degree he announced we were dating. It went like that, and after about two more years of dating he proposed…" I trailed off, wondering about his past, "He grew up in Wyoming and was a straight-A student, a nerd as you'd say, until high school where he became the jock kind and dated a lot girls." I shuddered at the awkward moments spent meeting up accidentally with them, where they'd try to flirt with him and I'd have to shoo them away. "His family is all alive, happily, but they don't stay in touch with him as much as they used to due to the whole agent thing. He's dumb but kind, teasing but reassuring, and one of the funniest guys I've ever met. That's why I love him."

Alfred listened intently as I talked, his eyes on me the whole time. When I reached the conclusion he gave me a thumbs-up. "Well, you really got one hell of a guy, didn't you?"

I smiled but couldn't help but note at how similar they looked. "Yeah, I do." I thought back to his mission and my expression fell into sadness. Alfred came over to comfort me but I shook him off.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," I muttered, getting up. "I'm gonna go to bed now, anything that you need before I do?"

Alfred looked at me with the saddest eyes I'd ever seen but shook his head. "No, no I'm fine. Just try to get some sleep, alright?"

I smiled happily at him. "Yeah. I will."

Maybe Alfred shouldn't go to hell after all.

It's funny how life passed you by like that; three weeks had passed in only a few days and a week passed in what seemed like an hour. What made it come to a screeching halt was something I wasn't expecting at all.

"Alfred, if you and try and tickle me-" I warned, glaring at him as I backed up to the safety of the kitchen.

"I won't try, Erica, I will!" And at that declaration Alfred pounced on me and started tickling me, using no restraint whatsoever. I gasped and tried to get him off between laughs but it was no use.

"Get…off…me…idiot!" I yelped as I finally summoned up enough strength to get him off. He grabbed me with him and we tumbled down onto the floor in a fit of laughing. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

Trying as hard as possible to stop myself from giggling, I opened it up to see a man in a black business suit with black shades looking down on me.

"Ms. Monroe?" He questioned, flashing his badge as he talked. I smiled at him, still effected from Alfred's tickling.

"Y-yes?" I replied.

"Your fiance, Mr. Corson…" He explained seriously, "he's…missing in action."

"Wh-what?" I said, voice filled with disbelief. My world shattered around me as he explained, and his words were drawn out by the breaking of my heart.

"If we learn anything we'll be sure to inform you or your friend Mr. Jones," He concluded, acknowledging Alfred before adding, "I'm so sorry."

"No, i-it's not your fault," I breathed, my mouth dry. He gave me what looked like a sympathetic look and walked away. I stood at the door, leaving it open, staring off into space.

"Erica? Hey, are you alright?" Alfred asked from behind. I turned around and saw his face go from worry to shock at my crying face.

"Yeah, I just need to go to my room by myself for a while," I hurried off before he could say anything and collapsed on the bed, tears spilling from my eyes.

He was missing in action. That was the sugar-coated way of saying he was dead and I'd never see him again. He was the man I loved more than anything and he was gone, forever. The only hope I had was that he would magically make it out alive and come back with a few broken bones. I didn't care if he was in a wheelchair or had mental problems, I just wanted him back. I would wait for as long as it takes, as long as I got him back. I knew I would, I just had to have hope…

Lots and lots of hope.


	3. Chapter 3

From then on Alfred left, telling me he had found a nice apartment a few blocks down. I called in for work and took a few weeks off and spent them mourning my would-have-been-husband, Richard Corson. Time slipped by and I didn't notice, and by the time my weeks were up I was still too depressed to go to work, but if I didn't I would lose my job. I had already lost enough, and I refused to lose that too.

I went into work with sleepy eyes, giving a quick hand wave to a startled Peggy as I went into the elevator. When I arrived I swiftly went into my office and started working on papers, not caring which was which or who was who.

"Erica, is that you, ve~?" Feliciano's cheery voice called as he came in with a flourish, smiling widely. "I missed you so much~ and I'm sorry about your fiance." He added tentatively.

"Thanks, Feliciano," I mumbled. My eye sockets had apparently dried so much that I couldn't cry anymore. Feliciano stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

"Feliciano?"

"Si?"

"Can you make a copy of this?" I handed him a sheet and he looked down at it.

"But isn't this from-"

"Just make a copy please," I said, and Feliciano nodded in understanding. He left quickly and I stared after him, thankful that he wasn't so persistent.

I covered my face with my hands and sighed for a second. I brought them off and grabbed my pen, putting it slowly onto a paper that needed my signature. The words were written leisurely and I stopped at my last name. If he would've lived I would write Corson instead of Monroe, I thought dejectedly, putting 'Monroe' down as fast as I could. My phone vibrated and I picked it up, squinting at the name Alfred. I pushed end and set it back down, pulling my attention back to the papers.

"Come on, Erica, cheer up!" Brittany said, playfully puching me in the shoulder. I mumbled something inaudible and she frowned. "Look, I won't let my best friend mope around any longer. Let's go and look at the puppies, huh? I know you love them!"

"You're the one that loves them," Amelia corrected as she stood next to her. "But she's right, you need to take your mind off things."

I sighed and shook my head. "Don't worry about it, I don't want any of you have to suffer from this. It'll only take a few weeks and I'll be back to normal."

They exchanged doubtful glances but agreed to back off. Amelia looked like she was about to say something but was silenced by our boss's speaker call for her. She bid us farewell and Brittany was taken away by one of her other girlfriends to do something urgent, leaving me standing in the break room alone.

"Well it looks like I'm all by myself," I declared, playing the song 'All By Myself' in my head. I took a sip of coffee and poured the rest out in the sink. It's not like I'd be sleepy anyway.

From there that song stuck in my head, and as Feliciano went through his usual mistakes I found myself humming it. By the time everyone went home I was singing it at a soft volume.

"When I was young," I sang as I stapled a clump of papers, "I never needed anyone."

I chose to skip the next lyric as I stacked it with the others. "Those days are gone…livin' alone, I think of all the friends I've known." I stopped for a moment, sighed, and kept going.

"When I dial the telephone," I went on, feeling the sadness Celine Dion must've felt when she sang this, "Nobody's home."

I sorted all the papers and got up, grabbing my coat and putting it on. "All by myself, don't wanna be…" I got into the rhythm and sang louder as I opened the door, "All by myself, anymore-"

I stopped mid-lyric as Alfred appeared at the door. I stood where I was, stunned. He looked back, hand in his pockets, and then sang:

"Hard to be sure, sometimes I feel so insecure," He sang with me, "And loves so distant and obscure, remains the cure." If it was any other person I would've slapped them for making fun, but he made it funny to me somehow. He held out his hand and I grabbed it, singing with him:

"All by myself! Don't wanna be, all by myself! Anymore." We sang gleefully as we went down the elevator, being as loud as possible as we went down. When we got out he pulled me along outside to a car mysteriously parked at the front of the building.

"Come on in, it'll be fun!" He said, already opening the door for me. Catching myself away from the moment I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, Al, but I'm not in the mood for whatever you have in mind." I replied, my smile falling. Suddenly a Britsih voice was heard from the inside.

"Just get in the bloody car already!"

I gazed at Alfred in astonishment but he just shrugged. "Your choice, dude."

I stood there, wondering what I should do. What would Richard want me to do? Probably enjoy my life, I answered for myself.

I grinned quietly at Alfred, saying, "Okay, but you have to let me drive. I don't want to be chased by a cop for speeding and going past red lights."

"Okay, fine." He said, sticking his tongue out at me slightly. He tossed me the keys and I caught it, and I hurried to the driver's door.

"So where are we going?" I asked, looking into the mirror above me and seeing the whole gang there.

"Un bar de danseuses?" Gaul!Francis suggested perkily.

"No, you pervert!" Arthur yelled, jabbing him in the stomach. "We're going to cheer Erica up, not disgust and creep her out!"

"Drive to this place," Alfred instructed, handing me a slip of paper with an address on it. I nodded at it and started the car.

I was about to drive forward but shot a grateful glance towards Alfred. He smiled back and I lurched the car forward, making the others yelp with surprise.

"Can you be any more reckless?" Arthur complained with irritability.

"Sorry, I've only had my driver's license for seven years," I responded, smirking at Gaul!Francis's jealous scoff. "Now hold on, according to where this place is it should be a bumpy ride!"

"Alfred, what is this place again?" I asked, dumbfounded as we all stared at an open field with wooden bars surrounding it.

"It's my unicorn farm!" Arthur pronounced, glitter forming around him as he said it. His happy expression disturbed me deeply.

"But…there's nothing here-"

"How can you not see them? There is at least twenty out there!" Arthur gestured angrily to the barren landscape and I looked at him with the 'girl you crazy' eyes. "I'll show you, come on!"

Arthur ran over to one of the posts and called something over, and made stroking motions in the air. I could only watch with an open mouth, wondering how he could see and touch inanimate objects so accurately. While he was doing that Gaul!Francis snuck up behind him and put his finger to his lips gently before forcing Arthur over the fence. I screeched in surprise and Alfred laughed.

"Come back here you evil little wanker!" Arthur roared, getting up with his shirt covering his face. He stumbled over the post and chased after the boy, tripping over the occasional boulder. I couldn't help but laugh along with Alfred as Gaul!Francis teased Arthur into falling into a nearby river. He puffed out water and shouted more curse words, chasing him even deeper into the forest.

"Shouldn't we go after them?" I suggested cheerily, still giggling a bit.

Alfred shook his head but replied, "Okay, I guess so. Ivan!"

A creepy yet childlike voice was heard from inside the car. "Da?"

"Come on, we need to go find them before a bear does," Alfred explain as he opened the door, letting Ivan out and forgetting their long-standing rivalry for a moment.

"Okay, but I'm bringing my water pipe for protection, da?" Ivan smiled at me and I agreed hastily, not intimidated yet intimidated by him.

I made sure the car was locked and we set off, me in front, Alfred behind me, and Ivan in the rear. The forest wasn't dense of course-we were only a few miles from the city after all-but it wasn't very thin either. I slapped away a few branches and managed to avoid getting my hair messed up when we caught up to the two nations sitting and breathing in a clearing.

"Evil…wanker…" Arthur huffed, trying to grab Gaul!Francis with a shaky hand. Gaul!Francis easily evaded it.

"Tea-drinking…delinquet …" He replied, throwing a twig at the Briton in response. I chose who to pick up first and lifted up Gaul!Francis, making sure not to let him touch me (even though he wouldn't have had the strength to anyways).

Alfred picked up Arthur and threw him over his shoulder with ease, patting him on the back with sympathy. "I know that feel, bro. I know that feel."

I looked doubtfully at Gaul!Francis, weighing the option of carrying him or not.

"Don't worry, master, I'll do it for you." Ivan said, appearing randomly beside me. I jumped a bit but handed the teen to him gratefully, ignoring the glare from Gaul!Francis as he was treated like a rag doll.

I checked my watch. 8 pm. It was a wonder it wasn't dark out yet…

"Can we please hurry back? I need to make dinner for Alfred," I stopped at the word and a sly smile formed on Arthur's lip.

"Oh, so you're dating this bloke now, are you? I thought you were engaged." He smirked, making the others glance at me curiously.

"I'm not, Arthur. He moved out when I got the message about my fiance…" I trailed off, staring down at the forest floor. I could feel the inquisitiveness in the air but no one asked anything more, probably silenced by Alfred.

"Brother, marry me…" A distant voice was heard and Ivan whimpered, scurrying off in front of us with blinding speed.

I frowned with confusion but Alfred ran after him with equal speed, shouting, "The Hero cannot be beaten, even in speed!" I would've stopped him but he was in his own little world, a heroic one at that.

Sighing, I trudged after them and was soon out of the forest, and I squinted in the darkness as the moon took over it's shift for the sun. I could hear arguing and found the units yelling about something or another, clearly not ready to get in the car and let me drive them home.

"Hey everyone, STFU!" I yelled, becoming satsified when they all turned their heads towards me. "We should get in the car now before something big comes after us, right?"

I heard Ivan mutter, "Or some_one_," but he followed after everybody into the car, being second to last with Alfred. He stopped in front of me and held out his hand.

"Let me drive." He commanded, a glint of playfulness in his eyes. I wrapped my hands around the keys and brought them out of my pocket, about to hand them to Alfred but then snatching them back.

"Sorry, but _I'm_ old enough to drive," I joked with a sneer.

"Oh, so now you make fun of my age?" He replied, raising an eyebrow and trying to snatch the keys from me. At first I thought he was serious but then saw a smile on his face. I smiled back and dashed to the driver's side, howling in laughter as he hugged me.

"Let go, idiot!" I said, giggling loudly after that.

He tightened his grip and whispered in my ear, "Never."

A shiver went down my spine and I forced myself out of his grasp, gazing perplexedly at him. I shook my head and was about to get in the car when Arthur yelled, "Look out, you git, a car's coming!"

I stood there, a deer caught in the headlights, and the car halted before it hit me. It was a big black SUV, the kind for the agency. I wondered why that would be out here and saw a door open, a man slowly sliding out of the back seat. He looked directly at me with malevolent eyes, glowing a strange shade of blue.

At first I didn't know who it was until he came into the light of the car, and once I did I could only whisper disbelivingly: "Richard?"

"Erica, nice to see you." Richard replied, glaring darkly in Alfred's direction. Alfred was too shocked to glare back and backed up, standing awkwardly on the side.

I felt tears well up in my eyes and I hugged him, saying, "Oh God, I missed you so much! They told me you were dead but they were wrong! Oh, I'm so glad, Rich, I am…" I looked into his eyes and saw darkness in them. I didn't care though; I had the man I loved back. I leaned in to kiss him but he stopped me.

"I think we should do that at home," He signaled to the speechless units in the car and I nodded, blushing slightly.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I just…" I smiled tearfully at him. "I'm just so glad you're back."

He didn't answer, he just dragged me with him into the car. I held back before I went in, saying, "Wait, just let me say good-bye to them."

He scoffed. "Erica, just leave the past behind you."

I wanted to protest but he pushed me in and slammed the door shut. He gave the signal for the driver to go on and I looked at him with angry eyes.

"What the hell? I just wanted to say good-bye to them, you didn't have to stuff me in here!" I said with irritation. He said nothing. "What? Why aren't you saying anything?"

"Just be quiet until we go home." Richard ordered, glaring at me. I scowled at him and prepared to rebuke but seeing the coldness in his eyes I shut up. I looked out the window, wondering, What happened in Iraq?

I walked in my office and set my papers down quickly. I sat down at my chair and worked on my late work, signing and looking over it closely.

"Ciao~!" Feliciano came in, waving a friendly hello. "I'm sorry I was late, but I saw this cute kitty and I liked it a lot so I followed it until it ran into an alley."

"That's alright, Feliciano." I replied, looking busily at the stack of papers on the side of me.

Feliciano stood awkwardly at the door and asked, "Is there anything you want me to do?"

I considered that and leaned back in my chair, looking thoughtful. "No, not right now. Actually, can you run an errand and deliver this file to the appropriate address?" I picked out the paper and he took it, forwning at it.

"But it's so far away!" He whined, and I sighed with slight annoyance.

"It'll only take a few minutes, and I'll give you one of my pens if you give it to the right address," I offered, dangling a sparkly pen in front of him. His closed eyes followed it and after a few seconds of memorization he saluted.

"Yes ma'am, right away!" He announced, pratically running out. I watched him go with interest but directed my attention to my many papers, groaning a bit before signing more.

"So can you make it to my birthday party? It'll be this Saturday," Brittany said as she checked her looks in her compact mirror.

"Sure, I have time," I responded. "When is it?"

"You and Richard should be there around seven, maybe six thirty," She mused, adding on bit of mascara. I nodded and took a sip of coffee, feeling contempt at the liquid's warmth.

"Okay, then, I'll call you if I can make it." I got up to leave but Brittany stopped me with a question.

"Richard will go too, right?"

I turned the doorknob and exited, calling over my shoulder, "We'll see what he says."

"Leaving already, Erica? Usually you stay later than me!" Peggy joked as I left the elevator. I was startled by the question and halted beside her desk.

"Well Richard likes for me to come home early now," I answered, smiling at her. She frowned at me but smirked.

"Wow, what a guy…" Peggy swooned, but shook her head. "I-I mean for you, of course! He's been back for what, five days?"

"Yeah, five days." I mumbled, tapping my hand against my phone in my purse. It vibrated but I ignored it. "Look Peggy, I've gotta go…"

"Oh! Right, right, gotta satisfy the hubby right?" She winked at me playfully and I smiled sheepishly. I started to walk out but she called out again.

"Hey, when's the wedding? Everyone here wants to know the date."

"Oh," I smiled at that and shook my head. "We really can't decide yet, it'll either be in the winter or spring next year."

"Oh, I see. I look forward to it!" She yelled as I left. I walked quietly along the sidewalk and waited for the trolley. I checked my phone: another call from Alfred, the twenty-seventh. I really needed to delete my history.

The trolley was late, later than usual. I glanced at my watch and saw it was five. I needed to get back soon…

"Erica!" I swung my head around and saw Alfred run up to me. He was wearing the same business suit Richard and his group wore and was smiling widely.

"I'm sorry, Alfred, but I need to go." I said quickly, getting up off the bench I was sitting on, about to cross the street when Alfred grabbed my arm. I tried to yank it away but he held on.

"What's happening with you? You haven't called back since that night." He sounded unbelivably hurt but I ignored him and tried to get away.

"Just let me go, Alfred." I snarled, finally able to jerk away from him. He held me back with a hug, and I struggled in his grasp.

"Let me go already!" I elbowed him in the stomach and glared at him coldly. "Don't you get it? I don't want to see you or the others any more!"

He was stunned by my words and stepped back, looking seriously into my eyes. "I don't believe you."

"And why not?" I spat, sneering at him. "Why won't you believe me?"

"Because you're crying, Erica." He replied softly. I felt my face and could feel the wetness of tears. I wiped them away and glared at him again. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't think of what to say. He walked up to me slowly, and before I could slap him he hugged me. I resisted him and tried to punch him or get away, but he held on. Finally I let the tears come out and I gripped onto his jacket. We stood like that for a moment, Alfred embracing me while I cried. I hated relying on someone, I always have, but there was no way I could stop crying and leave him.

"What did he do to you?" He brought me back and brushed away a tear, looking unchararisterically serious.

"He didn't do anything to me," I sniffed, glancing at the trolley as it arrived. "I need to go, the trolley's here."

I put a foot forward and trotted by him, hiding my face to not see his. I jumped on and sat at the back, looking out the other way. The trolley started and went on with a sputter and I checked my phone. Along with Alfred's calls Richard had called too. I sighed and put my phone back in my purse, bending over in the seat and holding my head.

"So what'd he say?" Brittany prodded me as I worked. I sighed and replied, "He said he can't come, he has something he needs to do that day."

"A job interview, right?" She inquired innocently.

I nodded. "Yeah, he hasn't found the right one yet."

"Alright, as long as you can come," She said, pursuing her lip a bit. I gave her a farewell wave and she left, letting in Feliciano as she did. He waved at me and handed me a present.

"Wha-what's this for?" I stuttered, looking with surprise at the nicely gifted box. He gave it to me and smiled as I noted the red ribbon and white wrapping paper.

"It's for my one month anniversary," He announced cheerfully, "You're the longest boss I've ever had!"

I opened it and picked up a phone charm with the inscription 'Hetalia' on it and the characters surrounding it. Feliciano stood at my desk, twiddling his hands nervously. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," I replied happily, attaching it to my phone. "Thank you, Feliciano, it's great."

He blushed and responded nervously, "Y-you're welcome…"

I smiled at him, saying, "Do you want to take the day off, Feliciano?"

His curl stood up in surprise. "Ve?"

"I'll do your work for today, just go and relax," I continued. He looked at me in bewilderment but smiled broadly.

"Okay, boss, grazi!" He called as he left my office. I watched him go but then dangled the charm in front of me. It had all of the main Hetalia characters in it, including America…

"No, I can't think about Alfred," I whispered, gripping my arm then flinching. "I just can't…"

I gave Peggy a farewell and left swiftly, catching the trolley and making sure Alfred wasn't around. I sat down and put my head on the window beside me in wariness.

When I got off I felt someone grab my hand and pull me into an alley. I fought them and looked into Alfred's baby-blue eyes.

"Alfred…" I breathed. He let me go and grinned.

"I've been trying to talk to you since forever, man! What's been going on?" He asked enthusiastically.

I frowned at him in confusion. Huh? What was this? Suddenly he was back to his old self…

"Come on, dude! I don't have all day!" He repeated with more energy.

I blinked at him, wondering why he was acting like this. "Well…some things have come up and…well, I told myself to let you guys go, that you're all in the past."

"Oh really?" He smirked, and I saw a glint of darkness in his eyes. "Did you say that, or did Richard?"

My blood froze. He saw through me. I took a chance to run away but he pulled me back, pinning me to the brick wall.

"Why are you doing what he says? I know that if it was me with you and I told you that you'd do it anyway, you're just that stubborn." Alfred said. I looked away.

"He's very convincing…" I murmured. Suddenly I felt his hand go on my arm and I yelped in alarm. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Just as I thought," He commented with a grimace. He turned over my arm and I cringed as he held the bruises on my arm. "He's been hurting you."

"It's really nothing," I lied quietly.

He glared at me. "Nothing? What if the next time he breaks your arm instead of bruising it?" He growled angrily. "How can you let him do that to you, Erica? I know damn well you wouldn't let that happen to yourself!"

I flinched at his harshness. I stood there, staring at the gray spots on my arm, remembering what I was always trying to forget. I gulped and said, "Richard…when he and his team went out, they were captured by the natives and tortured. All of his comrades were killed and he escaped before they could get to him. He really is the same guy, he's just trying to deal with the whole thing…"

"By what, hurting you?" He scowled with infuriated eyes.

"No," I shook my head, hating that my lip was trembling, "he just drinks a lot. And since that happens he gets drunk and loses control...and he…hits me…" I could barely say the words because it was coming out in gasps. Alfred hugged me and I clung to him, letting the tears flow again. Once again we stood like that for a while, and I was comforted by his scent.

Eventually I pulled back and said, "I'm sorry that I'm dumping all of this on you, Alfred."

He smiled at me sadly and replied, "You need to tell someone, right?"

"I guess…" I muttered. "Look, I need to go to my apartment."

"Are you sure?" He frowned at me.

I nodded. "Yeah, he's my fiance after all."

"But do you still love him?" He asked. I looked at him in surprise.

"O-of course I do!" I sputtered and glared at him. How dare he ask that! "Now if you excuse me, I need to go."

I left, clutching my purse as I left. Of course I still love him! He'll be my husband soon, after all…

"So have you decided a date for our wedding yet?" I asked boldly as Richard crouched over a bottle of vodka.

"What's with you being so impulsive all of a sudden? When I decide I'll tell you!" he yelled, glaring at me and throwing the bottle towards me. Luckily he was drunk enough to miss and it hit the wall beside me as I screamed and stepped away.

"I-I'm sorry," I gasped breathelessly, losing the boldness I had before, "It's just that everyone at work keeps asking."

"Then tell them to shut the fuck up." He snapped, and motioned for another drink. I hesitated near the refridgerator. "Well what are you waiting for? Get me my whiskey, woman!"

I felt anger bubble up inside of me. "You've had enough to drink for today." I tried as hard as possible to keep the aggravation out of my voice as I said it.

Suddenly he got up and pinned me against the wall, hands at my throat. "I saw three of my best friends be murdered in front of me and this is what I get?" His hands tightened and I grabbed his hands to try and get them off. "I deserve a Nobel Prize for that, a freaking metal, and what do they do?"

I couldn't answer, the fear sparking off inside of me and not letting me talk. His eyes were completely black, stone-cold, devoid of life. This wasn't the man I knew…

"WHAT DID THEY DO?" He shouted, pressing me harder against the wall.

"They told you that you would be burned and never allowed to work again," I coughed with barely enough breath. He let me go, a wordless sense of despair in his movements.

"That's right, they treated me like trash." He muttered. "They couldn't have the media find out about what was really going on there so they disposed of me like I was nothing." He calmly walked over to the fridge and grabbed another bottle of vodka, taking a swig before continuing, "The only reason they sent us there was to get the media's attention, but when we found out too much they cut off all ties. They spared me, but I know they're planning to kill me soon. It'll only be a matter of time."

I stared at him in horror, confused and frightened by what he said. Was he telling the truth or just being paranoid? The smart part of my brain said paranoid but the trusting part said he was telling the truth.

"Richard…" I began, but yelped in surprise when his hand hit my face.

"Shut up, bitch! I'm talkin here!" He snarled. "Now make yourself useful and cook."

I wanted to protest, but what was the use? He would just hit me again…I nodded and asked quietly, "What do you want?"

"Just…make me some ravioli," He replied, sighing as he sat down and drank more liquor.

I nodded and grabbed a cookbook, flipping through the pages to find the recipe. When I found it, I heard snoring from the kitchen table and saw Richard sleeping with his hand around a bottle. I felt my face and shuddered as I felt the indent of my engagement ring.

"But do you still love him?" Alfred's question rang throughout my head and I shook it away.

"Erica, you didn't come to my party! That's not cool at all!" Brittany complained as I entered the floor from the elevator.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I couldn't make it because…" I was too busy trying to get Richard into therapy, I said the rest to myself.

"Because what? It better be a good excuse!"

I thought up something believable and said, "Because Richard and I went into the 'married life'."

Brittany gaped in surprise and gave me a high-five. "Yes! I knew you wouldn't be able to control yourself around that beefcake!"

"Yeah, I don't even know how I could control myself so long…" I ran my fingers through my hair awkwardly. Brittany grinned at me and was about to tease me when Amelia called her over. I sighed inwardly in relief and crept into my office, preparing for work.

Feliciano came in a few mintues later, late for work again.

"I'm so sorry, boss! It's just that Doitsu really wanted bratwurst so I-"

"Don't worry about it, Feliciano, I forgive you." I interrupted immpatiently, still refusing to satisfy the yaoi fangirls. He smiled in relief but frowned at me.

"Are you okay, ve? You're face is all blotchy and stuff." He inquired, looking at me with a hint of pity.

"I'm fine, I just fell down a few stairs," I lied as convincingly as I could. Feliciano didn't look convinced.

"You can fool the others, Erica, but you can't fool us." He said with a serious tone out of nowhere. I glanced at him with confused eyes but he took a paper to copy and left.

Us? I thought curiously, Wait, was Alfred…no. God no. He couldn't be telling other people about my situation, could he? But how would I know? I'd have to ask him, I decided grudgingly.

Hopefully Richard wouldn't be too angry with me if I came home late today.

"Erica? Is that you? You look awful!" Alfred called, running over to my side and holding my face with scared eyes.

I slapped them away, ignoring the utter happiness coming from inside me to see him again. "It's nothing, just the usual. And by the way, that's not the sort of thing you say to a woman."

He blinked at me with sad eyes. "You really need to get out of this-"

"Have you been telling other people about my situation?" I cut in, not wanting his pity and depression to overcome me.

He looked at me with surprise. "No! I wouldn't dare tell anyone what's happening with you unless you told me to."

"Speak the truth, Alfred." I stated, folding my arms.

"I'm telling the truth, man!" He replied defensively, "Why do you ask?"

I sighed with exasperation. "I think Feliciano knows."

Alfred looked at me funny. "Of course, it would be easy for him to see through you. Us units can tell when someone close to us is lying."

I raised an eyebrow in question. "Really?"

"Yeah man, that's how we find out if our masters are virgins or not," He answered nonchalantly.

"I see…sorry I accused you, then." I said guiltily. He shrugged.

"No problem, dude. But is he seriously doing that to you? Why can't you do something, like fight back?" Alfred asked, changing the subject. I glared at him and started to walk away without answering.

"I can't, he's my fiance." I whispered, knowing he wouldn't hear. I felt my hand get grabbed and was turned around to face Alfred.

"Tell me why." He ordered seriously. I tried to get out of his grasp but I underestimated his strength.

"I won't, it's none of your business." I answered gravelly, giving up. He looked at me with sad eyes and asked, "Then why do you keep telling me everything?"

"I don't have a choice, you keep punching it out of me." I snarled.

"We both know that's not true; you're a lawyer, you wouldn't tell the truth even if you were tortured." My eyes widened in shock and he grinned. "See? Now tell me."

"I…I don't know," I admitted, defeated. "I guess since you seem to be the closest person I know but I don't know."

He raised in eyebrow in question and I thought of how to rephrase it. "Like…since you don't know my friends it's okay to tell you."

"Oh, I get it know." He replied, nodding in understanding. My phone vibrated again and I picked it up with my free hand, seeing that it was Richard.

"I need to go," I announced hastily, finally being able to free myself from his grasp. "Richard's calling me."

I ran away as quick as my high heels would let me, not looking back. The more involved I was with Alfred the more he was involved with me, which would only add more problems to my already high pile. My phone kept vibrating and I pulled it out, mentally preparing myself as I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you? I'm hungry." Richard's drunken voice slurred irritably.

"I'm about to go in the house, don't worry." I reassured him honestly. I heard a scoff from across the phone.

"Don't play that shit with me, Erica. I know you were with Alfred." I stopped where I was, stunned. How could he have possibly known? Calm down, calm down, it's not like you were doing anything wrong.

"Just get your ass home, we'll talk about this later." He carried on with a drink of alcohol in-between. I wanted to reply but he ended the call, and I dropped my phone in my purse, surppressing the urge to hyperventilate.

The mirror showed mutiple bruises on my face and some on my arm, and I neglected the evidence. Richard was sleeping in the bedroom soundly, the vodka helping him a lot. I was in the bathroom and changing into my pajamas. Every movement caused pain, and I groaned with effort as I slipped into the pajama top. I took off my make-up, barely looking at my reflection as the memory from Saturday replayed in my mind:

"You should get help, Richard."

"Help? The only help I got was when they let me live…and don't even think of bringing me to a shrink."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because other than you I can't trust anyone…sometimes I think even you are playing me like a fool."

"But I'm not!"

"Says the impulsive liar! This whole marriage is a sham, nothing but a conspiracy to get me to support you for the rest of your life!"

"You don't know what you're saying, Richard, just calm down and lay back down-"

I slammed my hands against my face to clear the memory away. A groaning was heard from the bedroom and I opened the door to see what was wrong.

"Richard, is something wrong?" I asked nervously, keeping one foot out and one in for safety. He glared at me, a demonic look in his eyes.

"You think you can just kill one of my comrades like some defenseless bug, huh?" He snarled with contempt, getting out of bed and stomping towards me menacingly.

I backed up in trepidation. "W-whoever you think I a-am, I'm not-"

I couldn't finish my sentence because his hands had wrapped around my throat, a murderous gleam in his eyes and a broad smile.

"Still think you can kill them if you're dead?" He whispered as I gasped for breath. I wanted to protest but I couldn't even breathe, and when I realized that I tried to take his hands off, but he had the same strength as Ivan. I gagged and scratched against his hands, trying to pull them off. I felt my legs get lifted up and found myself looking directly into his dark-blue eyes. My own fiance is going to kill me, I thought, what a way to die. Maybe after this he'll get some help…

Unlike all those years ago, my life actually did pass before my eyes: Running around the grass with my now deceased grandmother, sipping juice as my grandfather and I drove a moving truck to Florida from Virginia, visiting my father in Virginia every summer, meeting my friends, living with the units, kissing Alfred, getting my diploma, suing the company that made the units, dating Richard, meeting Alfred again and the other units…did it really have to end like this?

Summoning the rest of my fading power I brought my leg up and kicked him in the shin, getting out of his chokehold. While he bent over in pain I grabbed my purse, a jacket, and ran out like hell itself was coming after me. I huffed and puffed as I left, running down the staircase and down the street with nothing but pajamas and a jacket on. I saw another street ahead of me and I ducked to the side of it, pressing myself up against the brick wall and heaving for breath.

After I caught my breath I crouched down and sobbed relentlessly, thanking God for letting me live. Cars drove by me and I wondered where I'd say. Checking my purse, I looked for my credit card but didn't see it. I remembered miserably that I had left it on the kitchen table at home. I would have to sleep outside tonight-

"Erica, is that you?"

The unexpectedly kind voice came as a shock and I looked up to see Feliciano looking at me with equal surprise.

"Feliciano, I know this will be a weird question," I began, sniffing a bit, "but can I stay at your place tonight?"

His confused frown stayed the same for a while but soon changed to a cheerful grin.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ve~ did you sleep well last night?" Feliciano greeted me as I came out of the spare bedroom. I nodded sleepily, trying my best not to yawn.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay over," I thanked him, sitting down on a bar stool at the kitchen. Feliciano smiled and handed me a huge plate of pasta.

"No problem boss! We're like family members, right?" He said cheerily as I took a bite of the breakfast pasta, and I gave a quick nod before swallowing it.

When I had asked Feliciano to stay at his house he happily complied, pratically dragging me with him into his small condo. We were greeted by Ludwig, who was irritated to see him bring a girl home this late but after some quick explaining and pleading from Feliciano allowed me to stay the night. Luckily they had a spare room I could sleep in, which was usually reserved for Gilbert but he happened to be out with Roderich and Elisabeta that night. I didn't actually sleep, of course, with what occurred that night but just being in a soft bed and away from him comforted me.

Feliciano was persistent when it came to what I had to wear and convinced me to use a dress Elisabeta had gotten him for his birthday, somehow forgetting he was a guy and not a girl. One look at the dress and I knew I would be in for it at work; it was a french maid dress, more like cosplay, and it had so many ruffles it made a stormy sea look like a plain. I protested at wearing it, but after hearing Feliciano cry for about fifteen minutes I was persuaded and found disdainfully that it fit me perfectly.

I brought up a black stocking and wondered how much trouble I'd get in. Hopefully it was Casual Tuesday today. I glanced at the mirror and shot back in surprise.

"I-is that me?" I gaped, taking a cautionary glance back at the mirror then going against the wall again. Feliciano seemed delighted I was wearing it and was prancing around outside. Once hearing my question he came in and his eyes opened for one brief moment.

"Wow, you look so different!" He checked me out from all sides, smiling broadly. "Elisabeta has really good taste!"

Thinking of that, I understood why she chose the outfit for Feliciano and mentally facepalmed. Even Elisabeta was a yaoi fangirl…I couldn't take it off, though; the only other thing that fit me was my pajamas and jacket, and lord knows I wouldn't wear that to work. My watch beeped and I realized that if I didn't leave soon I'd be late.

I turned towards Feliciano, who was busy copying the kitty-cat on the bed, and announced, "I should be going, if I don't hurry now I'll be late. How much do you want for my stay?"

"What? No, no, you don't have to pay me!" Feliciano replied hurriedly as I fiddled through my purse for some cash.

"I really need to, though." I mumbled as I pulled out a twenty dollar bill and held it out to him. "You were so kind to me and all…"

Feliciano pushed it away, his eyes serious for some reason. "Don't worry about it. By the way you were looking last night you needed somewhere to stay."

I stared at him in surprise but then my watch beeped again. I sighed, slightly annoyed, but said, "Fine, but at least let me buy you dinner."

"Okay~!" He sang, grabbing my hand and skipping out the door. "We'll go and get lots of pasta!"

Hopefully he meant lots of pasta for a normal appetite, not his Italian one…

"Am I dreaming or are you wearing a maid outfit?" Amelia teased as I was about to enter my office. My face flushed for the umpteenth time and I sped inside, and then noticed angrily that she had followed me.

"You know, it's funny," I answered, leaning casually against my desk, "you're actually the tenth person who's asked me that today."

Despite Amelia's quiet mockingness, it could clearly be seen that she was barely stopping herself from laughing her ass off. After a moment of pure but electric silence she doubled-over laughing.

"You-you actually wore that!" She sputtered, and I rolled my eyes.

"Go ahead and have a laugh, you troll." I rebuked as I sat down and got to work. She kept laughing and after a few agonizing minutes got up and gave a long sigh.

"Man, that was funny," She breathed, then realizing what she just did became stone-cold serious. "Now if you excuse me I have some papers to copy."

I watched as she left and brought my attention back to my work, ignoring the ruffles prodding me as I did. As I signed and studied cases questions kept popping up in my mind: Where would I live now? What would happen to Richard? And the most important of all,

What will happen to our engagement?

"If you don't mind,some of my friends will be there too." Feliciano pronounced as we entered the restaurant. It was a fancy place, the kind Richard and I used to go to on our anniversary or special date nights. The memories of our happy times together depressed me and I looked sadly at the engagement ring still on my finger.

When we got to the hostess area we were led directly to our table, and Feliciano said that his friend had already made reservations yesterday. My suspicion and curiosity hightened when we were led through a curtain and into an even fancier place, with marble statues and soft classical music filling the air. I clutched my wallet to stop my money from running away.

"Ah, bonjour mossieur and mademoiselle!" A French accent declared as we arrived at a private booth. I saw that the adult Francis, a drunk Arthur, and Alfred were sitting in the booth we were shown. I had met a lot of important people in my life, but being in the situation I was in right now got me sweating more than I ever did with them. The reasons?

One: I looked like I was a slutty maid who screwed you as she cleaned. Two: I hadn't even started putting my life back together. Three: Alfred was there, and he looked absolutely stunned at what I was wearing.

"Hello everyone," I said courageously, putting on my best smile as I looked at them. Francis, having no idea who I was, returned it and motioned for me to sit next to him. I hesitated and he laughed.

"Do not be afraid, ma cherie, I won't bite." He patted the seat next to him and I was about to reluctantly sit down when Alfred cut in.

"Hey, I want her to sit next to me, not you!" Francis frowned at the American questioningly but let me go and pulled Feliciano to sit down next to him instead. I sat next to Alfred and gave him a glance of gratitude before Arthur could begin his drunken story.

"So there I was, talkin to the bloke," He slurred, swooning a bit as he clutched a glass of whiskey, "when suddenly he asks if I need to be taken home. So I say yes to the guy and we go at it in the bathroom, but then this wench walks in and tells us we're in the girls bathroom, and before I can blame the guy he slaps me and tells me he's actually a girl!"

He hiccuped and drank his liquor. "Damn bastard…bitch…whatever!"

Arthur probably didn't notice that we were all grinning ear to ear, and after he finished he slammed his face on the table. Francis called for another whiskey as Alfred and I tried to wake him up. Our efforts failed and Arthur stayed like that as Feliciano described how much fun he had at a young girl's birthday party. When our food came there was a whirlwind of motion, and soon seconds turned into thirds and into fourths and ended at sevenths. I gulped as our waiter set down the check.

I shakily picked it up and looked at the amount, covering one eye. My mouth hung open and my eyes went blank.

"How can this be two hundred dollars?" I inquired dryly, angling the check different ways to make sure.

"You don't mind paying, yes?" Francis said, "I could if you want, but you'd have to do something for me in return…" He reached his hand across the table and Alfred slapped it away before I could. I pulled out what I had left: twenty dollars, two fives, and five ones.

I put it down and felt everyone's eye on me, even the slumbering Arthur.

"That's all you have?" A drunken Arthur croaked, lifting up his head a little.

"I thought you had, like, loads of money since you were a lawyer." Alfred agreed, staring dumbfoundedly at the money.

I sniffed with contempt and felt the depression that I had held back sink in. "My credit card was left on the kitchen table at my apartment."

"Why would you leave it there?" Francis asked with confusion. I twiddled with my hands, feeling the panic from last night kick in again.

"Richard needed it…" I began, and struggled to stop myself from breaking down. I hadn't done it all day, I could still keep it down. That part was over now, I was safe and all right…

"I'll get it." Alfred pulled out his credit card (I had no idea he had one) and set it down with my thirty five dollars. I looked at him, perplexed, but before I could protest the waiter picked up the check and left.

"You must really like this girl, Alfred." Francis stated, winking flirtatiously, "You certainly seem to favor her more than your other lovers."

Alfred laughed nervously as I glared at Francis. "Ha-ha, yeah, she's one of my closest ones."

Feliciano looked at me with confusion and I gave him the look that said 'just don't say anything right now'. Luckily for me he understood and nodded, going back to playing with his curl.

"Okay then," Francis smirked, "then why don't you show us your love and kiss her?"

I felt my face get red. Was he being serious? I looked up at Alfred and he shook his head, "No way man!"

"Why not? A great love that is yours should be expressed publicly, no?" Francis pushed with Feliciano freaking out beside him. I felt my blood boil and was about to say something when the waiter came back with the check, handing it to us before saying farewell and leaving.

Alfred grabbed it swiftly and said, "Well it looks like we don't have any time left! After you, Erica."

I graciously got out and let Alfred come out, holding a passed-out Arthur besides him. Francis seemed disappointed but gave us his thanks and left with Feliciano at his waist, and I facepalmed as he grabbed his butt as they went out. Really, did the man have any boudaries at all?

We all left the place after them and when we left I breathed out in relief.

"Thank you so much, Alfred, you've helped me more than I can repay you for," I admitted, smiling at him.

Alfred smiled back and pointed at my outfit. "No problem dude, but why are you wearing that?"

Embarassed, I patted the apron down and answered, "It was all Feliciano had that would fit me."

Alfred looked like he wanted to ask something else but after noticing the distant look in my eyes didn't. A minute of complete silence passed between us, me in my maid clothes and Alfred supporting a drunken Arthur. I knew I would have to explain myself to him, no matter how badly I didn't want to. I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off.

"How about we continue this talk when Arthur isn't slung over my shoulder?" He suggested, and Arthur snorted for extra effect.

"Sure," I replied, glad that he read the atmosphere for once.

"So that's what happened," Alfred muttered after I finished my story. I nodded solemnly, not knowing what else to say. Arthur was in his bedroom and in bed while we were out in the living room conversing.

He shook his head. "I hate to say it, but I told you so."

I was astonished at the insensitive comment and was about to yell at him when he unexpectedly hugged me. I bit my lip and tried not to cry, not to let all the dumb melodramatic emotions out that my mother always told me to keep in, but it was hard. I let tears fall down silently and thought back to that night, Richard yelling at me, trying to kill me, having to run out in the street…

I couldn't keep it in. I grabbed his shirt and cried, not caring if I was loud or not. My fiance tried to kill me, and now I wasn't even strong enough to go back to my apartment to get my clothes. How could I be so pathetic?

"Erica?" Alfred murmured through my hair.

"Oh, sorry!" I let go of him, wiping my eyes. He handed me a tissue and I used it quickly, trying to get rid of the mess I probably made with my make-up.

"Do you have any where else to go?" He asked timidly, and I shook my head sadly.

He straightened his back and proclaimed, "Well you can stay here then!"

I stared at his enthusiastic face, confused. "Wait, what?"

"Until you get your life back together you can stay here with me and Arthur," Alfred explained swiftly, grinning at his sudden idea.

"Wait a second, are you serious?"

"Yeah, man! Arthur would be cool with it."

I frowned at him and replied, "No, I couldn't do that to you. I mean, I would just be a burden anyways and I've already dumped enough emotions on you as it is."

"You did just fine when I was living with you," Alfred pointed out. "and since I'm the Hero I can handle all your feelings and stuff."

"Alright, fine," I agreed seriously, "if Arthur says yes then I'll stay."

Alfred did a fist-pump and I smiled, already feeling better.

"Now uh," He said, looking a bit embarassed, "are you gonna keep that outfit on?"

I realized with humiliation that I was still in the french maid costume, but decided to tease him a little bit. I winked at him and posed, saying, "Why? Do you like it on me, _master_?"

Alfred's face became a deep shade of red and he stuttered, "N-n-n-no, I mean y-y-yes, I mean-"

I laughed as he tried to say something appropriate and got up. "I'll go change into my pajamas."

I sighed, balling my fists together, and waited. Time passed by slowly but my heart still beat faster than normal.

I was standing outside my apartment and waiting for Richard to answer the doorbell.

I had a key but it would be easier if he answered it rather than me bursting in and taking everything like a burgular. A few days had passed, and Arthur had agreed to let me live with them for the time being. During those days I had spent time not just with work but deciding what to do with the engagement and the apartment. It had led me to one conclusion: I would take my apartment back to live and I would have to make Richard go to rehab. It would be legally simple; I paid for most of the bills for the house and I could pay for the treatment, but in an emotional sense it was difficult for me to tell my fiance he needed help and would have to get out and go to rehab. I sighed a second time and waited.

Still no answer.

Well if he wanted to do this the hard way, we'd do it the hard way. I pulled out my key and unlocked the door, stepping inside and smelling a strange odor. What was it? It was so distinct and familiar yet…

Oh God no.

I ran to the bedroom and found a scene that I wish to only describe with a few words: an unknown woman and Richard were having sex. I gagged and closed the door, leaning against it to support me as I fell leisurely down. This wasn't happening, it just couldn't be.

"Hey, who was that out there?" Richard, sounding drunk yet sober, asked the other woman loudly.

"Nobody, just get back in bed." Her voice sounded familiar and I wondered desperately where I had heard it before. "No, Rich, don't-"

The door was opened and I scurried back and saw Richard with his blue robe on, looking confused to see me. He took a long look at me then ran back inside, but not before I could get up and stop the door from being slammed shut. I held it back with my hand, searching the room, but he was covering up the vision I was allowed and I couldn't see anything but the window.

"Let me in now," I growled, feeling unimaginable anger bubble up inside me. With every word I leaned harder on the door.

Richard shook his head. "This-it isn't what it looks like, honestly, you're just hallucinating-"

I broke through, sending him backing up and catching himself from falling. I surveyed the room and found not the stranger I expected to be in here, but Peggy.

"Peggy?" I whispered, tears finally falling out. "Peggy, how could you?"

She was speechless with shock at first but cleared her throat. "A-at first I came over here to personally deliver this parcel about your work that you forgot to get, but then I met him on the way and after a few drinks…well…" She trailed off, looking ashamed and humiliated. "I'm so sorry, Erica, but you know I haven't been with anyone for years, and when he was so nice and kind to me then all the others-"

"You don't need to explain," I cut her off bluntly.

She nodded, tears also in her eyes, and repeated, "I'm so sorry."

Seeing her cry made me feel guilty but I was too angry to care at the moment. "Please, just go."

Peggy picked up her things quickly and left the room, leaving only me and Richard. He still had on the robe and was eyeing a bottle of vodka on the nightstand. I stood between him and it, glaring at him furiously.

"Give me a reason," I said, "give me any reason, I don't care if it's good or bad, just give me one."

He stood there, eyes blank and incredibly sad. "I can't, Erica. I don't have one."

I felt my eyes water and I cried out, "Why? Why would you sleep with her? I just want to know!" I stopped myself from breaking down and let the words come out quietly, "I just need to know."

"I don't know." He confessed with dejection. "I don't know why I do anything anymore. Whenever I'm sober I want to drink, and whenever I drink I just see my friends get killed in front of me. It's a vicious cycle I can't break."

I sniffed and wiped my eyes. He looked so defeated, the opposite of the man I knew and loved. I knew what I would have to say next. "You need help, Richard. I'll get you help, I have the money to get the best for you and when you're cured we can try and work this whole thing out again, just wait. I'll wait for you, I have the time, I really do."

"No you don't," He replied, shaking his head sadly. I saw him pull something out of his pocket and gasped as it was revealed to be a pistol. "And I don't either."

"Richard, no!" I leaped for the gun but he stepped back swiftly, aiming it at his head. I stepped closer and heard him ready it.

"Please, don't…" I pleaded urgently.

"I'm sorry Erica." A shot was heard as he fell to the ground. I screamed and went to his side, catching him as he fell. A bullet wound above his ear flowed out with blood and I stared at it in horror. I pursued my lip, holding back tears, and buried my face in his chest and sobbed like there was no tomorrow.

Why? Why does this keep happening?

After that Peggy quit her job, I got my apartment back, and Richard's funeral was organized. I didn't do any of the organizing but was invited and found out it would be in a week. The letter I held in my hand saying that shook as I held it with trembling hands and I put it down, covering up my face to stop from crying. He was gone, just like that. Like some sort of dream…I wanted to be happy, to know that he was in a better place, but the way everything had gone down haunted me. I went to work like normal but was released from any cases, and was stuck making copies and signing off things most of the day. Feliciano tried to cheer me up but Amelia always brushed him away, telling him that it wasn't the time for him to be acting cheerful when I was so depressed. I thought about therapy but knew it would do no good; what I needed now was something that would make me happy, forget all my worries, and not be drugs.

I picked up my phone and dialed the number. I waited as it ringed, anxiety floating by me.

"This is the Hero speaking!"

"Alfred, hey!" I hated to admit it but I found comfort in his voice, and mentally slapped myself at how much happier I was.

"Erica, what's up?" He asked, and then added with worry, "Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, "Listen, can the rest of the units meet us out somewhere?"

"I don't know."

"Well can you ask them?" I inquired with a hint of impatience. A minute passed by before he responded.

"Okay!"

"Great, how about Central Park tomorrow at three?" I suggested, and could see him give a thumbs-up.

"Sure dude, that sounds awesome! But are you gonna bring food?"

I rolled my eyes and answered, "Yeah, don't worry about that. Just tell them to meet me at Central Park."

"Kk bye!"

He hung up quickly and I resisted the urge to facepalm. Really, the man was too spantaneous…but he and the units would be good to have around, as long as I made enough food of course. I wondered briefly if I was using them and pushed the thought away. No, it was a way of paying back Alfred for the meal the other night, and a little for all those years ago when the clones had to give themselves up to save me. I may have freed them but that was one thing I had never felt I had repaid them for.

Looking at how late it was, I poured myself some milk and held it up high, saying to myself, "Here's to tomorrow." And drank it swiftly. After finishing I got ready for bed and settled in, trying not to think about Richard for the umpteenth time while falling asleep.

I tapped my foot against the pavement, checking my watch. It was well over three, about thirty minutes to be precise. How they could be this late I had no clue. I looked to the left, then to the right, and spotted three handsome men and a teenager walking on the sidewalk with different facial expressions for every person. Alfred was grinning, Arthur was frowning, Gaul!Francis was smirking, and Ivan was smiling like always. I waved towards them and Gaul!Francis sprinted over to me, giving me a hug before I could get up. At first I was glad he was so happy to see me but then ticked off when his fingers grazed my behind. I smacked him upside the head.

"Haven't you learned anything in school? You can't just go and molest people when you meet them!" I scolded, and Gaul!Francis crossed his arms and pouted.

"For a beautiful woman you do not have a very pretty personality!" He countered angrily. I was about to reply when Ivan hugged me from behind.

"This is fun, da?" He said happily as he squeezed me, and I nodded and got out, gasping for breath. The two smiled at me, and I imagined Arthur's sparkles around them.

Alfred and Arthur stood on the sidelines, not sure of what to do. They knew what happened to me, of course, and probably didn't want to say anything offensive. Gaul!Francis looked through the container of food I had brought as I motioned them over. Alfred grinned widely and came charging toward me, and I readied myself as he embraced me.

"Hey buddy!" He yelled, tightening his grip.

I winced but smiled. "Hi Alfred."

Arthur followed after him and pulled him off me, offering his hand for me to shake. I shook it and saw pity in his eyes.

"You do not have any wine? Mademoiselle, how could you!" Gaul!Francis complained, breaking me off from the awkward handshake.

I sighed and Arthur walked over said, "Don't say anything because you're not even old enough to drink!"

Gaul!Francis mumbled incoherently and walked away in defeat. Alfred picked up the container, staring at the bottom curiously.

"Is this supposed to be where the food is? It's all white inside!" He asked, and Arthur facepalmed.

I went over and took it from him, saying, "It's white because that's the material used for it. Here, see?" I opened the lid and Alfred took out a burger, eating it quickly. I stared at him in astonishment and he gave me a thumbs-up.

"Yep, that's definitely a hamburger!" He declared, nodding with satisfaction. That time I facepalmed along with Arthur.

We all sat down at a table in the pavilion and I handed out the food, giving Alfred his hamburgers, Arthur his beef, Gaul!Francis his cooked snails (I don't want to remember how I made them) and Ivan his pelmeni. I sat down with a salad for myself and hilarity swiftly ensued, meaning that Alfred tried to eat everything while Arthur complained about how bad the food was while Gaul!Francis played with the dead snails while Ivan stabbed each dumpling with a delighted smile on his face. By the time everyone finished the table was broken and the people around us retreated.

"Nice job everyone, you scared half the people here out of the park," I sighed, cleaning up as much as I could.

"Sorry, master." Everyone replied in unison, and I dumped what I had in the trash can.

"I'm not your master anymore, remember?" I said, frowning at the units ahead of me. They all smiled and scratched their heads in embarassment.

"Oh yeah, right!" Another one in unison. I have to admit, they had a cool thing going. Too bad I had to be the code breaker.

"I brought some discs." I announced, taking out a blue frisbee and holding it up in the air.

Alfred was super happy to see it. "Awesome! Throw it to me, I'm wide open!" He raised up his arms and I threw it to him, but with my horrible hand-eye coordination hit Arthur instead. Some very explicit curse were heard and he glared at me, face red with rage.

"What the bloody hell do you think your doing?" He shouted, about to race towards me. Alfred held him back and I apoligized as quickly as I could until he calmed down.

Afterwards the rest of the nations did play frisbee, with the excpetion of Arthur being in the middle as Alfred introduced monkey in the middle. I tried to coax Gaul!Francis to join them but he insisted on people watching, and he sat down at a bench and hit on girls and sometimes guys as I sat next to him.

"Don't you ever get tired of being rejected?" I asked as yet another woman gave him a dirty look as he winked at her.

He shrugged nonchalantly, replying, "I believe that there is romance everywhere, mademoiselle, and so I search for it."

I'm sure that his words were meant to sound wise, but coming from a teenager flirting with people of random ages it was anything but.

"Yahoo! The Hero wins again!" Alfred's truimphant holler was heard from the play field ahead of us and I spotted him fist pumping as Arthur went over to pick up the disc.

Ivan said something with a creepy smile and Alfred yelled back, "That is so not true! I got it in the right place, right Artie?"

"You didn't and stop calling me that, you wanker!" Arthur retorted, throwing the disc at him angrily. It flew only a few inches and automatically hit the ground. Arthur stood in his throwing pose, stunned, while Alfred laughed hysterically at the pitiful throw. I smiled at the scene, glad to forget my troubles again.

"-aren't you?" Gaul!Francis snapped me back from the scene and I looked at him in confusion.

"What?"

He sighed impatiently and repeated, "You are still in love with Alfred, aren't you?"

I blinked at him in surprise, then remembering what he said quickly shook my head. "No, no, no! I don't like him that way."

He wasn't convinced and rose an eyebrow.

"Honestly I don't!" I said with more certainty. Gaul!Francis lowered his questioning look and chuckled softly.

"In some ways I feel bad for Alfred," He replied, smirking at the American as he somehow tripped and fell flat on his face.

"Why?" I frowned at him, and his smirk got wider.

"Oh, you'll find out sooner or later."


	5. Chapter 5

Luckily the day I had planned the gathering on was a Sunday, so I didn't have to go back to work. When everyone, including Alfred, had lost all their energy the sun had already set. The disc had somehow ended up in the swampy pond so that was gone, but other than that it was a good day. Two weeks and this one day I managed not to think about Richard at all.

Ivan said his good-byes along with Gaul!Francis, and while Ivan drove away in his creepy pedo-like van Gaul!Francis called Empire Rome to be picked up. After he was picked up in a golden chariot (I'm not joking here) Alfred got the idea to retrieve the disc from the pond.

"I think that's a horrible idea." Arthur deadpanned as he announced it.

Alfred was shocked by this and pouted, "You're just jealous 'cause you didn't think of it."

He rolled his eyes and was about to make a smart remark when Alfred took his chance and ran for the water. I yelled with Arthur and we both raced after him, careful not to tread on family picnics while doing so. When we got to the water's edge I searched for Alfred's Nantucket, panicking when I couldn't see it.

Time passed by, and the more it did the more paranoia I had. What if he was gone next? I wondered worryingly. I didn't know if I could handle another person's death so soon.

"I'm going in after him," I declared, taking off my jacket.

Arthur looked at me as if I was crazy. "Are you bloody insane?"

"I might be, but I won't allow another person close to me to die," I replied hastily and jumped in before he could stop me. Water rushed through me and I gasped at the cold, remembering bitterly it was late August. I ignored the freezing cold and swam on, darting my eyes to see him. I couldn't see a blonde hair or bomber jacket anywhere.

Shit, he's not here. I cursed myself for being so irrational and started to go up. Something around my leg, however, kept me down. I leaned down to see what it was and saw a reed wrapped around my leg. I pulled on it but the thing had more endurance than Rocky and held on with a vice-grip. I let a few bubbles of air escape from my mouth and pulled on it more, my already hightened panic rising. Death by reed? It sounded ironically hilarious but in reality was anything but. My sight flickered on and off, and I felt myself suspended in the water. I thought I saw Richard coming for me, smiling happily as he held out his hand. I took it and we ascended from the water into the clouds.

When I touched the plushy softness of the cloud I let go off his hand. He looked just like he did before going on the mission. I looked at him and said, "Am I in heaven?"

He replied, "Nope."

The clouds disappeared and we fell briefly into the Earth, passing the ground, lava, and core before coming to stand on rocky ground. I opened my eyes hesitantly and saw fire, flames, and human skulls around the area.

"Oh, it's hell." I nonchalantly remarked, and he nodded. I frowned and asked, "But then why are you here?"

"Suicide, remember?" He simulated the gunshot and I widened my eyes. "Don't freak out though, it's totally cool now."

"What does that even-never mind," I brushed away the thought dismissively. "Why am I here?"

He clapped his hands and laughed, and I flinched as it turned into cackling. "Ha-ha, let's give the girl a prize! You're here because I'm here."

"Eh?" I tilted my head to the side, confused. A few winged demons flew by him before he answered.

"Well you want my blessings with Alfred, right?" He said, and my frown got deeper.

"What? Why would I want that?"

"Because, you know, first love, only love, true love, all that romantic stuff," He explained with his hands.

"What are you talking about?" The casualness of his voice was starting to tick me off. "I don't feel that way towards him-"

"Oh come on, Erica, just admit it already so you can avoid all the drama," He sighed with exasperation. "You can keep telling yourself that, but that doesn't mean it's true."

"It is if it's _my_ feelings!" I retorted irritably. He shook his head and a loud bell was heard from a distance.

"You're not some stubborn teen anymore, we both know that. I made a mistake and hurt you, and for that I'm sorry…I wasn't exactly in my right mind when that happened." He explained.

I stared at him in disbelief and whispered, "Then why are you still here?"

"Suicide's serious, you know?" He scratched his head and I pitied him. "I already regret ending my life, but now that it's gone it's too late for salvation…but don't pity me." He added on a serious note. "It's my sentence to serve, not yours."

"If that's your last wish, I won't." I replied, feeling a hint of my dejection sink back in.

"No," He shook his head and looked at me with loving eyes. "My last wish is for you to be happy, Erica. And you can only do it with that guy."

I frowned at what he meant by that but the bell kept ringing and he threw up his hands. "Well, I guess you've got to go!"

"What do you mean by that?" He didn't answer but grabbed my shoulders and stared into my eyes.

"Be happy please, for me." I tried to get his hands off me, still confused about what was happening, but he kissed me and all my restraint faded away.

Richard's lips were still against mine, even as the blackness took over again. Not wanting to let go I grabbed his hair and kept kissing him, relishing in it with pure joy. Then I opened my eyes.

"A-Alfred?" I yelped, getting up and seeing Alfred posed above me.

"H-hey, you're alive!" He said, blushing furiously. "That's great!"

I heard Arthur snicker behind me and I turned toward him, glaring daggers. He shut up and I got up, recoiling at my wet clothes. Thank God I wasn't wearing a white shirt…

Suddenly I bent over and coughed out water, and as I did Arthur patted me on the back.

"It's all right, just let it out. I would do the same after kissing that idiot." He said sympathetically. I straightened my back and saw Alfred rush towards me, a thousand words about to spring from his mouth.

"I'm so sorry, I thought you were dead so I did that mouth-thingy and I didn't think that you'd grab me or anything!" He spilled out hurriedly as I tried to squeeze the pond water out of my clothes.

He was about to go on when I held out my hand for him to stop. "Alfred, it's fine. And thank you," I smiled at him kindly and he did the same. I felt my heart beat faster and I pretended to look for something.

"Are you looking for this?" Alfred pronounced, holding up my purse.

"Uh, yeah." I replied, taking it from him and thanking him curtly. He nodded and we stood there for a moment, staring at each other.

Arthur came between us and grabbed Alfred's sleeve. "Come on, you git, we need to get home!"

He frowned and ran up to me saying, "Hey do you want us to take you home? It would be kind of suckish for you to walk through the streets wet."

I considered that and replied, "Please and thank you."

He gave me a thumbs-up, grinning wildly. "No problem dude!"

I got out my keys, still wondering about what had happened only minutes earlier. Was that a hallucination or a sign? Everything was clearer to me than a dream would, so it must have happened…right? Great, now I'm starting to see my dead fiance again…

"Hey Erica?" Alfred broke through my thoughts and I looked up at him. "Will you be alright? I mean, you didn't talk at all the whole way over and you almost drowned, so…"

Alfred was always there for me. Sure, it was close to stalking sometime's but he always cheered me up at my worst. I replied with a smile, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Oh, okay…" He looked like he wanted to say more, something important, but whatever he wanted to say was dashed as Arthur angrily called him back to the car.

"Come on, you git! I don't have all day!"

"Hey, is that Arthur?" Christie's hopeful voice asked as she came out of the door. When she saw Alfred a slick smile appeared on her lips. "Why hello there, handsome."

I facepalmed as Alfred frowned at her. "Christie, this is Alfred."

After closer inspection she backed up, surprised, "Holy crap you're right! So then," the sexual motive had somehow clicked again, "how does make-up sex sound to you?"

"Sorry, but I've got to go," Alfred responded quickly, and started walking down the stairs. Before he got in the car he gave me a wave, then jumped inside like in one of those action movies. I waved back slowly and Christie grabbed my arm.

"So are you hitting that?" She motioned at where Alfred had stood and I shook my head quickly.

"No, of course not!" I said, frowning at her. "Why do people keep saying that? My fiance just died, I'm not gonna grab the next hot guy I see and start dating him!"

"Sorry," She backed off, saying, "it's just that you always seem so happy around the guy."

I took a second to glare at her and scoffed, putting my keys into the lock and opening the door. "I don't see how people get that impression but it's obviously not true. We're friends, that's all there is to it."

"You can't just be friends with a guy like that!" Christie shouted after me as I closed the door.

I ignored the comment and changed into my pajamas, stopping when I saw my face in the mirror. My face was unbruised, perfectly normal. I felt a happy tear come down and I brushed it away. No, this isn't the time for me to be glad he's dead. Richard said himself he was sorry-but wait, that wasn't even real!

"I'm going crazy," I mumbled as I slipped into bed. Pulling the covers up and over me, I wondered why everyone thought Alfred and I were together. It's not like I had feelings for him and he had them for me…besides, I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship anyway.

"Ms. Monroe, someone by the name of Alfred Jones is here to see you," The new receptionist, Connor, announced as I worked on cases. After the funeral my boss put me on a new one immediately, a lawsuit against a restaurant down the street that had stolen the recipe of another one on the opposite side of the street. If you walked down that road you'd have to be prepared for war, and stained shirts.

"Send him in," I replied, relieved that he came by himself this time. The last time Alfred had visited me he brought the units again, which sounded great but just meant I had to get a new desk and pay for window damage. I should've learned to never trust Ivan with a water pipe, but I guess all lessons need to be re-tought sometimes.

Time passed and this time I heard Feliciano yelp in surprise. He burst in, looking happier than a frat boy at a beer sampling party, and said, "Erica, Alfred's here!"

"I know, Feliciano," I couldn't help but smile at how he was so easily pleased. "I was the one who sent him in."

"Oh…cool!" Feliciano replied with a confused face at first but it changed to understanding. He sweeped back out and Alfred came in, holding his signature hamburger and eating it as he walked over.

"I don't think you're allowed to eat here." I pointed out.

He shrugged and swallowed it whole, saying, "It's not a problem now, right? Oh, and I brought you one!"

I stared at the bag as he pulled out yet another, with three patties in all in the bun. I gulped. "No, it's okay, you can have it."

He wasn't disappointed and easily ate it. Rather than be completely disgusted, I found a bit of fascination in how someone could eat a stacker that big. After finishing it he sat down and grinned.

"Impressed?"

"Slightly," I grinned, handing him a napkin. He took it and wiped his mouth obediatly as I spoke.

"So is there a reason that you came over to see me today? If it's a lawsuit then I'll have to ask you to GTFO." I mimicked the icon that represented that and he shook his head.

"Nah, I actually came to ask you to come to my place tonight," He said casually, "My girlfriend's throwing this big party and she wants a bunch of people to come."

Girlfriend… "Why couldn't you just text me about it?"

"I thought it'd be easier if I could just give you all the details in person." He explained as I frowned at him.

"What kind of party will it be?" I asked, putting my hands under my chin.

His eyes lit up as he replied, "Oh man, it's gonna be epic! We have a beer pong table set up and someone's bringing a beer funnel-"

"Oh, that kind," I cut him off, surprised yet not surprised it was a college party. "I won't be able to go then."

"Come on, you need to loosen up!" He objected, "You always seem so stiff and everything, and it'll be a lot of fun!"

I flinched at the hidden insult. "It might be like that to you, but to me it's a disaster waiting to happen."

Alfred pursued his lip, looking crestfallen. "Please," He pleaded, "just at least for a few minutes."

"No." I deadpanned, and he looked at me with sad puppy-dog eyes.

I will not break, I told myself, restraining myself, I've seen thousands of faces cutter than this and I will not break damn it!

"Okay, fine," I heaved, and Alfred jumped out of his chair and hugged me.

"Yay!" I felt squished and I pushed him away, glaring at him. "What?"

"Don't do those types of things or people will think we're a couple," I scolded him, checking out the clear glass windows to make sure no one had seen.

"Oh, right…" I turned towards him and saw disappointment in his eyes.

"Sorry I scolded you, it's just that I don't want rumors circulating around about me," I sighed, smiling apologetically at him. He smiled back, and for a moment sadness flashed through his eyes.

"Now when should I be there?" I inquired, and he snapped away from the awkward state.

"Oh, it's tonight and it should start around eight," He informed me as I gaped at him.

"Tonight? Seriously?" He nodded and I leaned against the wall in exasperation. "Sheesh, I don't even get off until six…"

"If you can't make it, that's fine."

"No, I'll make it," I assured him, "I'll just have to try and get off early…which means I need to work now and not talk to you, so go!"

I shooed him away and Alfred obeyed, taking one last glance in my direction and saluting before leaving. I sighed and sat down, holding my head. Looks like I won't get a break today… Should I really go? Might as well since I already told him I would, and besides I hadn't been to a college party since, well, college, and that was before I was dating Richard. I felt a smudge of sadness at remembering him but brushed it away. No, I've grieved long enough for him…maybe I should try to put myself back on the market. I pondered that thought, recalling my 'visit' to him during my time while being alive but almost dead. He wanted me to be happy, and a new relationship could do that for me-

"Erica! I need your help with the copier again, ve!"

Then again, who needs dating when you have Feliciano?

I put on the sapphire blue dress, then shook my head. "No, too formal."

I put on the rocker chick outfit that Richard got for me as an April Fool's gift. "No, too expected."

Hippie outfit. "No, too cliché."

Nurse outfit. "No, too Halloween-ish."

Prostitute. "Wha-how did I even get this?"

Finally I tried on a simple outfit with white short-shorts and a black flashy tank-top. After I put on black strap wedges I stood back and exaimined my appearance. "Not half-bad."

I jumped on the tram and walked the rest of the way there, clutching my purse as it hung over my shoulder. No need to be nervous, it's just a party, I reminded myself, you don't know anyone there and they don't know you. As I approached the apartment door I heard loud music and whoops and hollers, making me even more anxious. I rang the doorbell and a girl with crazy styled hair answered it, her hair touching the top of the wall.

"Sorry but the business convention is down the hall," She smacked, chomping down on her gum as she talked in a New Jersey accent.

"Actually I'm here for the party," I corrected her, and cringed when she laughed.

"A white broad like you? Don't make me laugh!"

"I thought you already did." I said, and she glared at me, the cliché of New Jersey Rage coming out.

"Don't you sass me, you little-"

"Hey, Erica!" Alfred saved me, pushing away the aggressive girl and giving me a hug. "Glad you made it!"

"This is the chick you were talking about?" The girl asked, jabbing a thumb in my direction.

"Yeah, dude," He replied, smiling widely as he looked me up and down. "You don't look half-bad!"

I felt a blush come on and answered, "Thanks, it's just something I threw together."

The girl interjected between us and handed me a beer. "Here, take this. I hear you business ladies turn cooler when you drink." She winked at me before leaving, leaving me dumbfounded with the bottle in my hand.

"Was that your girlfriend?" I inquired with a touch of annoyance, and Alfred laughed.

"Yeah, she's a handful but a great friend!" He answered before taking a drink from the bottle he held.

I looked at him in confusion. "Wait, you aren't dating her?"

He shook his head, saying, "No way, I'm single. Free to do whatever I want, when I want!"

"Amen to that," I grinned, and we clanked bottles while laughing. I didn't take a drink, though. Since Richard's death I denounced the drink as nothing but a gateway drug to violence.

I found myself talking with a lot with the people there, who were also dragged over to be with their friends. They were nice but I left them when the conversation turned sour. Why would it, you ask?

"Oh yeah, remember that one case two years ago about the sex slaves and stuff?" A man a bit younger than me asked casually as we talked. He was a lawyer like me, but was into divorces while I was in lawsuits.

"Of course." I replied, deciding not to add on that I was the one who did it. You never know someone's real opnion unless they say it out loud, and if this guy was against it then a bit of verbal fighting would happen.

He took a sip of beer. "I mean, that was horrible that they had to go through that and all, but now they have rights just like us _humans_! They aren't even real people for God's sake! Soon they'll be holding marriages for each other and making children." He laughed, grinning at me. His smile faded when he saw my frown.

"What?"

"I think you're wrong there," I said seriously, "they do have a right for equality, even if they're not complete humans."

"You're not serious, right?" He smirked at me.

"Actually, I'm deadly serious." I responded, and he frowned at me then sighed.

"I would've thought you had more brains than that…oh well, I'm not here to argue." He pronounced as he straightened his back and shook my hand. "Well, have a nice night and a nice life, Erica."

"Same to you, James," I forced a smile at him. He walked away, muttering irritably about something, and I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

Every conversation ended like that, though; it was like the idea of clones not having rights had turned mainstream and if you didn't like it you wouldn't be popular. I knew that this contriversial thing would happen after the case, but I thought it would've simmered down at this point. Amelia and Brittany were in agreement of clones having their rights, and even Richard agreed with it. Oh well, eventually the opposition would go down…

I felt someone bump against me and turned around to see Alfred.

"Oh, sorry! The crowd's moving fast," He explained while smiling at me friendly. I returned the smile and he jabbed me playfully. "So was that your new boyfriend?"

"Please, Alfred, I'm twenty-three," I sighed. "I don't get embarassed by that stuff anymore. He was just a guy I was talking to."

He shrugged, saying, "Okay, whatever."

"I'm putting myself back on the market, though." I announced, slightly yelling over the loud music. Alfred looked at me in astonishment.

"Wait, are you serious?"

"Yeah, I am. Do you, uh…have any friends that would like me?" I inquired nervously, feeling embarassed to say it.

"What about me?"

I laughed. "Good one!"

"Yeah, I thought you'd like it." Alfred grinned at me before continuing, "But I don't think any of my friends would like a set-up…how about asking Arthur out?"

"Oh no way, he's good-looking and all but I couldn't handle his temper," I replied with certainty. As a Britain fangirl when I was younger I always considered that and automatically came to the conclusion of it not working out. There would be more harm then pleasure in that relationship, that I was sure of.

"I agree with you there," He nodded and started to do a small dance. "Oh, I love this song!"

I noticed it was a hip-hop song. "What, you can breakdance?"

He smiled smugly and replied, "Yeah, I'm like the champion around here!"

"Prove it." I challenged him, then instantly regretted it. He handed me his bottle and broke through the mass, and I followed after him to see what would happen. When Alfred got in the middle he did a wave to arm move and everyone cheered him on, and I quietly laughed at how easily he could steal a crowd. Then he dropped to the floor, and well…broke it down. I gaped as Alfred copied the dancers in music videos, staying to the tempo and rhythm with ease.

After the song ended he walked towards me but was surrounded by groupies that had appeared from God knows where, and I felt a prick of jealousy as they all bombarded him. A pretty girl kissed him on the cheek and he kissed her back, and I clutched the bottle in my hands angrily. I stuck my chin in the air and put his drink on the counter a ways off, adding mine as I left. I stomped angrily out of the building and caught the tram.

Once I got home I changed into my usual pajamas, staring at my reflection. I looked disdainfully at my chest, which had stayed at a sad B-cup ever since I got out of college. Nothing made you feel worse than knowing you could never attract a guy…

No, stop that. If a man truly loves you he won't be attracted to you, like Richard was with me. Alfred only cared about appearance, that's just how he was. I didn't need to care about his opinion or any other guy, so I should stop the self-pity. I pulled my covers up and closed my eyes, frowning angrily as the picture of Alfred kissing the girl at the party appeared in my mind. I smashed my pillow against the side of my head and made myself think of the cases I'd be working on instead.

"Good job, Ms. Monroe," The lawyer who was against me in court shook my hand and flashed a quick smile to the camera while we stood outside the courthouse. "You were an admirable opponet."

"As to you, Mr. Harrison," I smiled back at him but didn't look at any of the many cameras filming us. He waved me a farewell and went down the steps, the reporters and cameramen following after him.

I scoffed and walked down the other way, feeling resentment towards the lawyer. He had done his best to make the case as public as possible, and was always trying to slander my name. As I reached the bottom I noticed a few protestors gathering around the courthouse. Curious, I trotted over to them and heard them yelling.

"No more rights for the clones, they're nothing but drones! No more rights for the units, they're nothing but fill-ins!"

I flinched at the harshness of their words and tapped on the nearest protestors shoulder. They turned around, and I saw it was a normal businessman with a normal business suit. He shone me a nice smile.

"What are you protesting?" I asked, and his friendly smile disappereared and was replaced by a scowl.

"Oh, we're just trying to convince the fat pigs up there to stop giving those abominations our rights!" He replied angrily, raising his voice so others would agree. It worked and everyone repeated, "OUR RIGHTS!"

Keeping down a frown and a glare I said, "Oh, that's good. I need to go, I was just curious-"

"How would you feel if your job was taken by these non-human losers, huh?" He growled, making a spectacle of himself. I balled up my fists then relaxed them.

"I guess I would feel pretty angry," I said with the slightest hint of menace.

The man was too pepped to notice and yelled, "Damn right! That's why these clones or whatever the hell they're called either need to be put down or get kicked out!"

Loud hollers of agreement were heard and I breathed in, trying desperately to contain my infuriation. The guy looked at me and nodded.

"It makes me really angry, you know? And you could be next," He pointed towards me, a serious and determined look in his eyes. "Do you want to join us?"

Join you? Are you kidding me? I thought icily, but then thought another thing. What if these angry protestors weren't just protestors, what if they committed acts of violence against the units? I shivered at that.

"Sure, I'll join," I grinned at him and a few people gave me high-fives and pats on the back.

The man gave me his hand and I shook it while he said, "My name is Watson, and that's all you need to know. Meet us at the building next to Molbero Street in three days and you can go through initiation."

"Alright, I'll be there," I agreed. He took a long look at me and nodded slowly before breaking off his hand and then going back with the crowd. When he turned around I walked calmly away, turning around the corner and jumping onto the tram.

While I sat and waited for my stop it only hit me then how stupid I had just been. Did I really just join an Anti-Units group? Sure, it was all to make sure they didn't do anything illegal or kill anyone but it still felt wrong…

I dialed Arthur's number and heard him pick up.

"Erica?"

I sighed and gripped my skirt. "Yeah, it's me, Arthur. I wanted to tell you that-" I stopped, looking around the tram. A few people were sitting across and diagonally from me and could easily hear.

"I wanted to tell you that I want you to come over for dinner tonight," I finished quickly.

"Really?" He asked, voice full of surprise. "You don't want Alfred to come?"

"No, there's something I need to tell you and you alone," Arthur was a police officer, he would understand my situation. Sure Alfred would to but I didn't want him to worry.

"Um, all right, I'll get off work and come to your house at seven then." He replied with uncertainty.

I smiled a little. "Okay, thanks."

"No problem, now if you excuse me I need to get back to my job."

I hung up and looked out the window. Outside was a Tamaki clone walking happily with a Haruhi one. I giggled at how Tamaki sang and danced around the poles as they walked along, remembering a few of the Ouran High School episodes.

I just couldn't understand why people could get so angry over them.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'll take your coat," I offered, and Arthur handed it to me gratefully. He thanked me curtly and stood awkwardly at the door. "Go ahead, sit down."

Arthur did and glanced around. "You have a nice place, although quite small."

"Funny, I thought it got bigger when there was only one person living in it," I joked, and he shrugged.

"Maybe, I never really notice those kinds of things," He replied casually as I poured him some tea.

I handed him a cup, sitting down on the chair next to the couch where he sat. "What I wanted to tell you is that I'm joining the Anti-Units group."

Arthur did a spittake and furrowed his eyebrows at me. "What did you just say?"

"I'm joining the Anti-Units group, and the reason I'll be joining is because I want to make sure that they're doing things that aren't illegal," I explained, and he rose an eyebrow. "If you saw them protesting and heard what they were saying you'd understand."

"So you plan to be an informant, yes?" He inquired, and I nodded.

"Yes, anything that sounds dangerous I'll tell you about."

"But wouldn't it seem suspicious that the very woman who gave us our independence is now working with people who want to take it away?" He frowned at me and I froze for a second, caught off guard.

"I'll be using an alias, of course," I responded, then added hastily, "and I'll change my appearance too and tell them that I don't want to be recognized since I have friends at work that'd disagree with my views."

"I see…" Arthur mused, taking a sip of his tea and staring down at the table in front of him. The sound of the hands of the clock going by filled the room as I anxiously waited for his answer.

"If they find out who you are, you'll either be sent out or killed," He at last said, making me cringe a bit at his bluntness. "But it should be a good idea…you're someone I can trust, and I know you'll do a good job of it."

"So you'll help me?" I asked hopefully, and he sighed, setting down his teacup.

"Yes, I will." I grinned and he got up, saying, "When you hear something, even if it's not illegal, I want you to tell me, okay?"

"Okay," I responded, picking up his coat and handing it to him before he got to the door.

"Thank you," He slipped it on and looked at me seriously. "Just promise me something."

"Sure, go ahead."

"Learn to make better tea next time, yours sucks," He complained and I glared at him. He smirked at me as I opened the door for him to leave.

I replied coldly, "If you don't like my tea, then bring your own. Oh, and by the way…"

Arthur stopped. "Yes?"

"Don't tell Alfred, I don't want him to worry," I asked, and he turned around to look at me with a knowing look.

"Fine, I won't tell the git," He replied with a sneer. He started to walk away but looked back at me, a hint of worry in his eyes.

"Just…be careful, okay? I don't want you to be killed for doing this and me to be blamed for it."

I smiled at how he tried to hide his true feelings. "Yeah, I will."

He nodded and went down the staircase, and I closed the door when he reached the ground floor.

Three days passed by quicker than I expected it to. As the days wore on I became more nervous, and I tried my best to hide it during work. Luckily Amelia was keeping Feliciano busy and Brittany had gone away to South Korea for a few days, so I wasn't bothered that much.

Walking to the sign for Molbero street I took a moment to switch off my phone. I couldn't risk someone calling me and let my real name slip into the voicemail. I fixed my disguise, which was a brown wig and purple rectangular glasses, looked up at the sign, and then opened the door to an old building beside it.

Once I got in I searched for some members but didn't see anyone. I was about to turn around when I heard the door close behind me. Adrenaline pumping and feeling a bit freaked out I stepped forward and saw someone step out of the shadows in a black robe. I backed up and they took off their hood, revealing themselves to be Watson.

"Welcome, we've been expecting you." He smiled friendly at me and I saw he was still wearing his suit. More robed people stepped out of the shadows, taking off their hoods and also smiling at me. The atmosphere was calm and welcoming, but electricity still ran through me.

He walked over to me and asked, "So what's your name? Don't be shy, we look scary but we're not killers!"

People laughed with him in agreement and I made myself chuckle a little before replying, "My name is Alice."

"Alice, that's a nice name," Watson responded, still smiling at me. "Thank you so much for wanting to join, we need all the hope we can get."

The others murmured agreement and I straightened myself, deciding to take the role of an uptight but determined business woman.

"So what do I have to do for the initiation?" I questioned with seriousness.

"All you need to do is swear your allegiance, give us your phone number and address, and pledge to not relate yourself to any clones," I kept a poker face as he explained, feeling a stone settle in my stomach. Was I really going to do this?

A girl appeared from behind him and handed me a clipboard. "Just write down your information here and we can get you started."

I took it and filled it out, resisting to wipe away my sweat as I wrote with the pen. When I was done the girl, a teenager, I saw with surprise, took it and stepped away from us swiftly and disappeared into the darkness she had come from.

"Do you, Alice, promise to stay loyal and true to us even in the face of death?" Watson inquired with a commanding voice.

I felt myself hyperventialting but answered clearly, "Yes, I do."

"Do you promise to not involve yourself with the units, including friendships, relaionships, and talking normally with them?" He went on.

My mind flashed away to the friendships I had with Arthur, Ivan and Gaul!Francis, talking with Feliciano at work, and with shock Alfred as a relationship. I took an intake of breath but answered, "Yes, I do."

Watson's serious stance broke off and he shook my hand, grinning at me. "Great, Alice, welcome to the team!"

"It's good to be on it, and you're welcome," I replied, smiling with relief back. I felt no suspicious eyes on me and I relaxed more.

Watson lead to me to a group at the back of the building and they filled me in on everything, that being schedules, regulations, and restrictions. I listened with polite curtness as they explained everything. In a nutshell, the rules were: they had meetings here every Tuesday at 6 pm, you weren't allowed to talk about the group to co-workers unless you'd think they would be interested in joining, you must follow all of Watson's orders, and you had to avoid violent or verbal attacks on units at all costs because that would cause suspicion towards the organization. I asked them how many members they had and they told me it was enough to fill up all the land of Russia. A good analogy, but it frightened me in some ways. Did that many people despise the clones? Were they that revolting? The more I thought about it the angrier I got.

As I left the building the last words I heard from the other members still rang through my head.

"Hey, Alice!"

At first I didn't respond but then remembered my alias. I turned around, saying, "Yes?"

It was the girl from before who brought the clipboard. "I know it seems hard, I mean it really is for me, but you can't date any of them."

"Oh I know," I replied, smiling at her.

She nodded. "Good, because that's Watsons's biggest rule: you can't date a clone, _ever_, or else…"

"Or else what?" I asked, and she stared at me ominously.

"Or else you lose them," She answered quietly, and then walked into another room. I looked at her quzzically and shook my head.

"I don't even have anything," I muttered as I jumped on the tram that went to my house.

When I got home I turned on my phone and noticed that Alfred had called me. I wanted to call him but wondered whether or not the Anti-Unit members would know.

"Stop it, you're being paranoid," I muttered angrily to myself, calling him back. I leaned against the counter as the phone rang, gazing at the city through the screen door windows.

"Hello? This is the Hero!"

I scoffed at his ridiculous greeting and answered, "Hey Alfred, it's me, Erica. Is there something you wanted from me?"

"Oh, hey!" He sounded excited, I thought with a smile. "I wanted to know if you'd like me to-"

"Hey baby, who're talking to?"

I recognized the voice of the New Jersey girl from the party and balled my fists angrily.

"Quiet, Dia, I'm talking to Erica." Alfred said with a hushed tone. I heard her scoff and he continued, "So would you like me to take you out to dinner?"

"No, sorry, I already have plans," I replied irritably.

"Oh, then would you like to-"

"I have to go, bye." I hung up the phone, glaring at his name and scowling. Just friends, huh?

I put my phone on the counter, ignoring it coldly as it vibrated.

"Ciao boss!" Feliciano came in my office, looking a mess. "Sorry I'm late, I was-"

"It's fine, Feliciano," I told him, "you don't have to make excuses."

"Okay~" I facepalmed as he openly admitted he was about to lie about being late.

I got up, carrying some papers with me as I walked over to him. "Can you please deliver these to Amelia?"

His face brightened up at her name and I looked at him in puzzlement. "Sure, boss!"

He took it from me and skipped out, humming some Italian song I couldn't understand. I sighed and sat down, starting to work on my work when Connor's voice sounded from the machine.

"Ms. Monroe, an Alfred F. Jones would like to see you," I scoffed but knew that I'd have to face him sometime anyway.

"Send him in."

A few minutes later Alfred came through the door, grinning widely when he saw me.

"Hey man, how's it going?"

"Oh fine, is there something you need?" I asked, getting right to the point.

He laughed. "You sure are serious today! I wanted to ask if you'd like to go to dinner with me."

"Oh, so you can sweeten me up before you dress me down?" I retorted angrily, making him frown.

"What?"

"I know how you work, Alfred," I got up and got close to him, looking him up and down disdainfully. "When you stayed at my place you would always take a girl out to eat before you screwed her, and now you're trying to do the same with me."

He stared at me, not saying anything.

"What? Not man enough to defend yourself?" I challenged him, getting angrier and angrier at the minute. I couldn't tell why I was so furious, but it made me feel a bit good inside.

"You have an incredibly high opinion of yourself, you know that?" He finally spoke, turning into the uncharacteristic version of himself. "Why would you think I'd do that to you?"

I stared at him in shock. He was right; we were just friends, nothing else at all. I was getting carried away with myself, letting my imagination run wild.

"Sorry, Alfred," I sighed, looking up at him. A hit of sadness came through me when I met his blue eyes. "I was way out of line there, I shouldn't of thought you had feelings for me just because we're close."

For a moment I thought I saw melancholy flash through Alfred's eyes, and he said, "Yeah, there's no way we'd be a couple, it just wouldn't look right."

"Exactly," I agreed, but looked down. "It wouldn't."

A moment of awkward silence passed between us before I cleared my throat. "So when did you want to take me to dinner?"

"Forget it," He waved it off. "It was just an idea, not a plan. I've gotta go, I'm needed back at the office."

"Okay," I said, watching him leave while clutching my hands. The pounding of my heart hurt me and I put my hand over it, urging it to stop hurting.

"Everyone, please welcome you're new employee Kiku Honda." Our boss let in a Japanese man with short black hair, and he waved shyly at us.

"Konnichiwa, my name is Honda Kiku," He said, and Brittany squealed. I facepalmed and stopped her from tackling him. Kiku either didn't see Brittany fangirl or ignored it.

"Must…get…him!" Brittany breathed, trying to break away from me. Amelia helped me restrain her as our boss kept talking.

"Mr. Honda will be our new accounting analyst, so please welcome him with open arms." He announced, and then bid us a quick farewell before leaving. Feliciano sprung from his place beside me and jumped Kiku.

"Yay, I'm so happy to see you, Kiku!" He cried as others watched, baffled. Kiku blushed and tried with no success to get the joyful Italian off him.

I let go of Brittany and walked over to see Feliciano, tapping him lightly on the shoulder. "Excuse me, Feliciano, but I need you to copy some things."

Feliciano looked crestfallen but followed me, and I got a grateful glance from Kiku before walking out with him.

"Isn't it great that Kiku is working with us, ve?" Feliciano asked as we went into my office.

"Yes," I responded while handing him the papers to be copied, "now he can help you with the copier instead of me."

He smiled happily and nodded, leaving the room with a skip in his step. I leaned back, sighing.

Today was Tuesday. I felt scared, nervous, and expectant. I fit in easily with the Anti-Unit members but it was still difficult to go in there, to lie about my beliefs as if they were nothing to me. I had heard from one of them over the phone that they had found a unit that had been causing trouble for us 'humans' and that they were interrogating them today. I didn't want to go, fearing the worst, but Arthur had pushed me to, saying that if I didn't they wouldn't be able to charge the members with anything in court.

"Ah, I signed up for it and I already regret it," I murmured as I laid my head on my desk in wariness.

"Fuck my life."

"Watson wants you to interrogate the unit with him," The girl from before, her name was Katrina, told me as I entered.

I gulped but said, "Sure, tell him I'm coming."

She nodded and took off like a bullet, and I followed less speedily after her. We passed a few hallways and eventually got to a room with a plexiglass window and a girl sitting inside a cemented wall, looking scared out of her life.

It was Sakura from Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle.

Why was she here-

"Ah, Alice!" Watson greeted me with a big smile, and I put my hand up for him to shake. He shook his head and hugged me instead. "There's no need for formality here, we're all family!"

He reminded me a bit of Alfred…my heart ached and I told it to shut the f up.

"That's fine," I replied, then pointed to the frightened Sakura, "Are we interrogating her?"

"Yes, it seems although she appears to be kind and innocent she's caused wars between close neighbors just for her own amusement," He explained, his tone dark and somewhat menacing.

"I see…" I mused, although I didn't understand at all. Sakura wouldn't hurt a fly, and definitely wasn't a sadist.

Watson lead me to the door to the room and opened it, ushering me in. "Let's start, shall we?"

"Um, I was thinking thay maybe someone else could do it," I responded, feeling the confused looks all around me. "I'm not that good with interrogation."

"Come on, you're a lawyer!" Watson laughed and pushed me in with him. "You can do it!"

I gulped and walked in, feeling horrible when I saw that Sakura had bruises and cuts on her face. She looked up at me, her eyes pleading and desperate. I took an intake of breath and sat down with Watson.

"So," Watson smiled at Sakura, "Why were you manipulating people into fighting each other?"

"I wasn't doing that, sir," She sniffed.

Watson's smile became bigger and his eyes gleamed with menace. "I was hoping that I wouldn't have to hurt you, but I guess I will."

He got up, walked over to her, and held her up by her dress, hands around her neck. She whimpered and Watson slapped her. "Shut up and tell me why you were doing that!"

"I wasn't!" She cried, tears going down her face.

Watson snarled with anger and pushed her against the wall, pulling a knife out of his pocket and holding it to her throat. "Tell me. _Now_."

"I told you I wasn't!" She wailed, crying as his knife drew blood. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

He eased on her for a moment, but then stuck the knife into her stomach. She gagged and slid slowly to the floor, covering up her mouth. Watson brought his foot back to kick her and she screamed as he stabbed her with his pointy shoe. When Sakura stopped crying, her eyes became blank and she slumped against the wall. Her face became pale and soon she stared into nothingness.

Watson gave a long look to the dead body and walked over to me, shaking his head sadly. "I hate to do it, but sometimes things like this need to be done. Her death was nothing compared to the anguish those people felt because of her."

I stared at her, recalling the scene over and over again.

"You might have to do that someday, Alice, but I hope you can get the correct information," He kept talking, opening the door and stepping out.

My eyes didn't move as I heard him yell, "Hey! Get the janitor, we have a dead clone in here that needs to be thrown out!"

"So that's what the bastard's doing," Arthur growled as I told him about what happened. He was pacing back and forth, the dark look still lingering.

I nodded, thinking back to the horror. It was horrible, that was true, unfair, cruel, and completely prejudice. How could people do those things? I wondered angrily, gripping my skirt in infuriation. I was even more upset that I couldn't do anything. Sakura's dying face drenched with tears still hung in my mind, and Feliciano had to snap me back to reality a couple of times.

Arthur sighed and sat down, taking a sip of the tea I made him. He scoffed, saying, "After all these years of mistreatment and insanity you'd think people would have at least a bit of room to be sympathetic."

"When jobs are lost, people like to blame other things rather than themselves," I pointed out, thinking back to my other cases. "When like minded people come together it can be a hell raiser."

"Still, the audacity of people to even think that…" Arthur trailed off, looking out the window.

Wanting to change the subject, I asked, "How's Alfred?"

Arthur smirked at my question and teased, "Oh, so you're worried about the git now, are you?"

I sat back into the chair. "No, I'm just curious if he's still dating that New Jersey girl."

Arthur glared out the window, sighing in exasperation and putting down the teacup with force. "That woman," he replied, "is a nightmare. She does nothing but complain and judge others, and she even has the nerve to start insulting my food!"

I held back a laugh from the last sentence, saying, "So she's that bad huh?"

He shook his head. "Not bad, more like horrible. I don't know why Alfred's hanging onto her, she's the worst out of every one of his girlfriends," He spat irritably. "They've been dating for a whole week now."

A tingle of jealousy passed through me but I held it in. Arthur said farewell and when I asked him if he'd use the information to arrest them he told me that I 'needed to hold on a bit longer'. I was resistant but as always he persuaded me with his British accent.

Damn him.

"Is she stalking him again?"

"Yep."

Amelia and I watched with mild interest as Brittany peeked her head above Kiku's cubicle to watch him as he typed. When he looked back she ducked, and when he brought his eyes back to the computer she emerged again. This went on for an amusing five minutes before Kiku got up to give me some papers.

"Here you are, Monroe-senpai," Kiku politely said as he handed me the papers.

I smiled at him. "Mr. Honda, you don't need to refer to me as senpai. We're basically on the same level."

Kiku looked startled by my suggestion but bowed. "So be it, Monroe-san."

He left curtly after that, followed quickly by a persistent Brittany. I looked down at the papers and groaned when I saw it was another McDonald's lawsuit.

"Seriously?" I sighed in frustration, flicking through the file. I turned around to show it to Amelia but she was gone. So was Feliciano.

As always, my slow but trusting brain thought of how suspicious that really was. Should I look for them? I pondered, but then shook the thought away. Whatever's happening between them is none of my business.

"Why do you have to be so easy to pick on, Mickie D's?" I asked the file, raising an eyebrow at how absurd the case was.

The seat's were so hard, my new client complained, that he couldn't get any back support and therefore they gave him a hunchback.

I grunted at the strangeness of it, thinking that although the reason was out-of-the-ordinary it would probably win in court, especially if it had a health issue involved.

I put the file on my desk and glanced at my phone, noticing that I had a missed call. It was from Alfred.

He had left a voice message this time, and I clicked on the sign for it to go to voicemail and listened intently.

"So, uh, hey, Erica." He sounded nervous for some reason. "I was hoping you could, er, come over for dinner or something with me and Dia tonight."

I sat back, surprised. Was he trying to piss me off or apologize? Whatever it was, I was interested. I jotted down the information to meet them at his apartment but then suddenly thought of the Anti-Unit group. Would they know?

"Being paranoid again," I scolded myself. I was, but in some ways it was with good reason.

"You can't date a clone, ever, or else…"


	7. Chapter 7

I knocked on the door, and Alfred opened it up to gawk at me.

"Woah, you look hot!"

I blushed deeply and glared at him. "T-that's not the type of thing you say to a friend!"

I was secretly pleased, of course. I was wearing something that my mother had gotten me months ago for my birthday, and I never wore it because it looked too fancy and it always felt like people judged me when I walked by. I may have been a lawyer but I was still sensitive to the looks of strangers, ever since I was a teenager.

Alfred didn't look half-bad, either. In fact he looked, well…handsome. I had to admit that him wearing a blue collared shirt with jeans actually looked pretty good. The more I looked the more attractive he was. Goddammit stupid heart…

"You don't look half-bad either," I muttered, satisfied when I saw him look at me with surprise.

I swear I heard bouncing as Dia ran over to me, wearing a flattering but slutty strapless short dress. She embraced me, the chomping of gum filling my ears. I flinched a bit but hugged her back, glaring as Alfred glanced at me with amusement.

"So I can't like, cook and stuff so we just ordered pizza instead," Dia explained as she led me to the kichen. I saw the pizza boxes and imagined that between the both of them I'd probably get three slices, at the most.

Dia got out the plates, talking about this girl she worked with who was a complete 'skank' and 'ass-kisser'. I ignored most of it, never much one for gossip. Alfred and Dia dug in, eating their fill of five pizzas per person. Dia excused herself to use the ladies room, which she called the 'pisser', leaving me to listen to Alfred's ravenous eating.

As I ate my piece he stopped, gulping loudly. I looked at him and he said, "Dia's the only person who can eat more pieces than me."

I frowned at him. "What?"

"It's pretty amazing," He continued with a somber expression. "I never thought someone could beat the Hero."

"Where are you going with this?" I scoffed, still perplexed and slightly freaked out.

He didn't answer at first, the serious look in his eyes unwavering.

"I think I might marry her."

I spat out the water I was drinking, staring at him in shock.

"Your what now?" I breathed with disbelief. "You can't be serious, Alfred!"

"But I am," Alfred replied, "I'm in love with her."

I gazed at his expression, knowing full and well that was a lie. "You don't love her, Alfred. Why would you marry her?"

"It's none of your business," He responded passively, picking up his plate to put away. I glared at him in infuriation, getting up with my own plate.

"Bullshit, Alfred," I hissed angrily, "now tell me the real reason you're doing this."

"Ah, that feels so much better!" Dia announced as she came out of the bathroom, stretching out her arms in relaxation. Once seeing us she went over to me and pulled my arm towards the TV.

"Oh, I have to show you this new show! It's from my hometown!" Dia boasted as she picked up the TV remote and turned the screen on.

I broke away from her, saying, "Sorry, but I actually have something I need to do at home."

She looked disappointed but shrugged and kept watching her program. I cast a glance towards Alfred and felt my heart break when he kept his back to me.

"Alice, good to see you!" Watson called to me gleefully as I entered his office. I smiled at him, cleverly hiding back a scowl.

"Nice to see you too, Watson," I replied as he motioned for me to sit at the chair in front of him. I tucked in my skirt and did, feeling the strange power from him eminating over me.

He clasped his hands on his desk and grinned at me. "So I heard a strange rumor the other day."

I shifted my weight uneasily, scared that he knew my real identity.

"It turns out that-and I'm not lying here-a unit is getting married to a human!" Watson laughed at the last part and I followed along, already knowing who it was but not sure.

"Do you know who they are?" I inquired as he flashed the celebrity-quality smile.

He nodded, replying with a glint in his eyes, "An Alfred F. Jones unit and a Dia Fergison New Jersey girl."

My blood froze to ice. "Really?"

He handed me pictures and I saw with a mixture of surprise and dejection the engagement rings on the both of them, even Alfred proposing. It felt like one of my heart strings had been cut off.

"Heartbreaking, I know," Watson sighed, taking them from me and looking at them. "How someone can even consider even dating one of those creatures I have no idea. It's close to beastiality in some ways."

"Yeah…" I trailed off, lost in my thoughts. He actually went through with it. The bastard actually did it. I wasn't actually angry, though, just…sad.

"So what do you propose we do to separate the lovebirds?" Watson put quotations between lovebirds and I shrugged.

"I don't really know except to stop the wedding."

"I see…" Watson mused for a moment, looking thoughtful. Suddenly he clapped his hands together. "Alright then, I've got it!"

I leaned forward for him to tell me but he smirked at me. "Sorry, but I can't tell you yet."

"Ah, I see," I responded, going back. He held up a finger and closed both eyes.

"But I will tell you this; it'll make headlines!" On the last few words he opened his eyes, smiling at me friendly.

To me that smile was evil, not friendly.

"So he plans to hurt Alfred then…" Arthur mused, "did he say whether or not he'd kill him?"

"He just said that it would make headlines," I shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. He nodded and glared as Gaul!Francis tried to change the current news channel to the Playboy one.

Arthur snatched the remote away from him and Gaul!Francis sat next to me, pouting. I smirked a bit at his annoyed face. Arthur took another sip of his tea, recoiling after he drank.

"Blimey, I thought I told you to make better tea!" He complained, making disgusted faces at the innocent teacup.

I frowned at him. "If you don't like my tea then you should bring your own."

He waved it off and replied, "No no, too much of a hassle. I'll just make a fresh cup for myself."

Saying that, Arthur got up and went to make himself more tea, leaving Gaul!Francis and I together. I saw a strange aura form around him and he smiled ominously at me.

"If you plan on groping me," I declared seriously, "I will cut your hand off from your wrist."

His smile instantly disappeared and he said, "Why must you be so cruel, mademoiselle?"

"I'm afraid that's just how I am," I reponded as I watched Arthur prepare his 'better' tea.

Gaul!Francis scoffed and I glanced at him curiously.

"What is it?"

"Honestly, I cannot see what Alfred sees in you," He stated, causing my face to get red.

I put my hands in my lap. "He doesn't see anything in me, he's engaged to someone else." I responded firmly.

Gaul!Francis shook his head. "He still likes you, Erica. Why else do you think he's marrying that big-chested girl?"

"You aren't making any sense," I glared at him.

"Here's a question you need to ask yourself: Do you like him?" He inquired, catching me off guard.

I opened my mouth to reply but found that nothing came out. After a minute from Gaul!Francis staring at me expectantly I replied grudgingly, "I do. In fact, I'm in love with him."

Gaul!Francis chuckled, "I knew it! You two always were the most likely to be a couple."

I facepalmed, sighing, "That doesn't matter anymore, we're just friends and that's how it'll stay."

"But he feels the same way," Gaul!Francis pointed out, "But like you he doesn't want to ruin your friendship so that's why he's, as you would say, 'tying the knot'."

I was about to reply when Arthur interrupted our conversation, grabbing Gaul!Francis and hoisting him up. "I hate to leave so shortly but the force just called me and said there was a domestic disturbance, so I have to leave."

Gaul!Francis protested but walked away with him anyway, and I waved a quick farewell to them as they left. I went back to the kitchen to clean the mess Arthur probably made and found out that he had taken the teacup.

"No wonder he had to leave so shortly," I grumbled as I wiped away tomato stains on the cubboards and washed away excess cucumber juice on the floor. What kind of tea the Briton was hoping to make I had no idea, and I didn't really want to know.

"Feliciano? Mr. Vargas?" I called as I searched for the cheerful Italian. I hadn't seen him since this morning and I wasn't told that he was sick. I hated to admit it but I was kind of worried about him.

I still couldn't hear his 've~'s', causing me to become even more suspicious. Where was he? It was almost lunch break-

"Are you looking for Vargas-san?" Kiku's quiet and polite voice sounded from behind me and I turned around to see him.

I nodded, somewhat startled. "Yeah, I am. Have you seen him anywhere?"

"He and Amelia-senpai went out to lunch together," He informed me.

I couldn't help it: I smiled. So I was right all along about those two, I thought smugly.

"Thank you, Mr. Honda," I replied and he nodded. I was about to walk away when he called me back.

"Excuse me, Monroe-san, but I want to know something," He asked while darting his eyes back and forth weirdly. "Why does your friend Brittany-san keep following me?"

I laughed, which made him cringe. "Oh, you should ask her that yourself, Kiku!" I stopped midsentence and corrected myself, "Mr. Honda, I mean."

Kiku shook his head. "It's alright if you call me that. But I guess I must ask her then…"

He looked to the right of us and I could barely see Brittany's hair above one of the cabinets. I held back a laugh and Kiku walked away, looking back to make sure she wasn't stalking him. When he had gotten out of eyesight Brittany sprung from her hiding place and tackled me.

"Why did you do that?" She said frantically, freaking out, "I'm not ready to ask him out yet!"

"It's either that or he files for harassment," I pointed out, forcing her off me. She bent her head in sadness and I sighed. "Look, if he says no, he'll say no. It's not the end of the world."

"You don't know that…" She mumbled, but then added, "But you're right, it wouldn't be. But if I get rejected I'm blaming you!"

She pointed a finger at me for extra effect and I chuckled. "I know, you don't need to remind me."

She nodded seriously and stomped back to her desk, making me giggle a bit.

Sitting down at my own desk, I almost dismissed the call from my phone but then saw it was the Anti-Units group calling. Holding back a shudder I put it to my ear and hit talk.

"Alice, glad you picked up," The voice was undoubtedly Katrina's, "Watson wants us to work together today, so meet me at the usual place."

I dreaded what that would be but said, "Sure, I'll be there."

She automatically cut me off and I stared at the screen, stunned that the call had ended so quickly. Oh well, nothing I should really worry about. Right?

"Once again, I repeat," I muttered, "fuck my life."

I spotted Katrina's flying brown hair and waved to her, smiling when she smiled at me.

We shook hands and she said, "Are you ready for this? I know it's your first mission and all, but you don't need to be nervous."

"Oh I'll be fine," I responded curtly, slightly annoyed she was taking that tone with someone older, "I can handle myself."

"Good." She grabbed my hand and led me past a few streets, and soon the brightness of the afternoon darkened as we crept into darker allies. I saw homeless people near the walls coughing and begging for money and felt a rush of pity for them.

Katrina led me into a small shack outside and welcomed me in, saying, "This is where I live."

When I looked inside I saw that there was no walls, only a sink, a few mattresses, and a TV set. The walls surrouding it were made of recycled materials and there was a few people lying on a mattress watching a fuzzy TV screen. The scene pulled at my heartstrings and I turned towards Katrina, who was busy gluing back more of the walls.

"I've been living here for a year now," She explained as she patted down everything, "it all began when my father lost his job as a policeman and it was taken over by a clone. After that he couldn't get another one and we had to move here to the Hoover Villes, where I was forced to drop out of school."

"What happened to your mother?" I inquired, and soon regretted the question when Katrina's face became enraged.

"I don't talk about her, and neither does Watson," She growled. "She left us to be in show business and never talked to us again."

"Wait, Watson's your father?" I was shocked to hear this; the leader usually dressed so nicely, it was hard to believe he lived in something like this.

"Watson is my uncle," Katrina replied matter-of-factly, "my father died last year of pnemonia."

I flinched and watched as she fixed the make-shift home, not speaking at all. I put my hand in hers and squeezed it sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, Katrina," I muttered, and she turned around with tears in her eyes. She nodded silently and hugged me, crying softly. I patted her back, not caring if people noticed the scene or not. It wasn't right for her to have to live like this, it wasn't right at all.

But that wasn't a good reason to murder clones.

I sighed and sat down on the couch, flipping through channels with boredem. I wouldn't find out until tomorrow if Kiku said yes to Brittany and I couldn't interrogate Amelia over the phone about her relationship with Feliciano. The case I needed to do was dropped because Mickie D's settled, which was comforting because I wouldn't have to educate people on the structure of spines and how they developed over time.

My thoughts eventually drifted to the memories I had with Richard, and my heart ached. It had been weeks, months even, since his death and yet I still couldn't get the pain out of my heart. He wasn't my first love but he was the first man I was engaged to, and before his mission our future together looked brighter than the sun. Tradegy struck, though, and that kind and hopeful image we had together smashed to a thousand pieces. Would he approve of me joining a group that was against the very thing I had worked hardest to free? Would he be sad, supportive, or angry? My mind pointed to angry and I agreed with it; Richard was always overprotective with me, like a certain someone I knew…

No, can't think about that.

I turned off the TV and sighed when I saw it was only 9. Nevertheless I changed into my pajamas and got under the covers, hoping to dream of a time when life wasn't so complicated. I got a strange dream instead.

"Alfred, don't!" My panicking voice spread out as the scenery did, revealing the color of wedding bells and a chapel. Alfred turned around, a big grin on his face as he saw me.

"Oh hey dude!" He waved towards me.

I ran towards him and grabbed his tuxedo sleeve. "You can't do this, you can't! I love you and only you!"

"Sorry man, but it's too late," Alfred replied with a smile, "I've found someone else."

I looked to where he was gesturing and saw with horror it was a giant hamburger with a wedding veil.

"You can't marry a hamburger!" I screamed impatiently, "That's just weird!"

"Love conquers all, baby!" Alfred said while striking a pose. I gaped at him and found that I was getting farther and farther away from the strangeness, rolling back into darkness.

"No please, don't leave me!" I cried out, trying to run towards him. He didn't hear and I listened as the pastor said the vows.

"Do you, Alfred F. Jones, take this gigantic monstrosity of a hamburger as your wife?" The pastor asked seriously.

"Totally!" Alfred replied with excitement.

"Then you may kiss the bride/patty," The pastor went on, and Alfred took a bite of the bun.

"Why a hamburger?" I hollered as the scene fell away from me, "What can a hamburger do for you other than make you fat?"

I kept protesting but everything shifted and blurred in front of me, and the chapel finally disappeared.

I opened my eyes to the ceiling and found myself breathing hard. I held my head as I repeated to myself, It was only a dream, only a dream, only a dream. After calming down I hopped in the shower, got ready for work, and checked my phone. There was a missed call from Alfred.

Honestly I didn't want to pick it up, the remnants of the nightmare still following me, but I knew I would have to sometime. I called him back as I left the house and locked the door, hearing his phone ring as I jumped on the trolley.

"Hello? This is the Hero speaking!" I mouthed the words as he said them, satisfied I got them all right.

"Hey Alfred, it's me, Erica," I replied.

He took a moment before answering. "Oh, great! Yeah, I just wanted to invite you to Dia's bachelorette party since she doesn't have your number."

"Bachelorette party?" I repeated in disbelief. "You two are getting married already?"

"Yeah, well, love can't wait!" He laughed after that and I sensed that it was a fake one. "But anyway will you come?"

I considered it, being with the girl who was my secret crush's fiance and having to listen to her brag about him the whole time. I hated the idea down to the core of my heart but I said, "Yeah, sure. When is it?"

"It'll be tonight at this place called Ladies Night," He told me, and I could only imagine what kind of place that was.

"Okay, tell her I'll be there," I jotted down the address then hid it from the people next to me.

"All right, thanks for coming," He responded casually. A moment of silence passed and I looked at the screen to see if he'd ended it. The time was still going by.

"Alfred?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay?" I couldn't help but let worry into my voice and I imagined him shaking his head.

"Yeah…I'm…fine…" He trailed off distantly.

Finally he said, "I guess we wouldn't have worked out anyway, huh?"

I was shocked but what he said. My heart clenched and I replied, "Don't worry about it, Alfred. As long as you're happy I'm happy."

"You're really bad at lying, you know that?" He chuckled, making my eyes widen in surprise. "Well I've got to go, bye."

"Bye." I cut off the phone and then stared at his name on the screen.

"Wait, can you repeat that again?" My interrogation of Amelia had begun, and my partner was Brittany and her gossip friends. Amelia sat in a chair across from us, keeping a poker face.

"I said that there's nothing between me and Feliciano," She repeated plainly, making the girls around us groan in frustration. Although most of us were lawyers we had our moments. Needless to say this was one of them.

"I think you're lying," I replied, sliding across the table and staring intently into her eyes, "Now tell us the truth or I'll ask Feliciano."

She glared at me. "You wouldn't have the guts."

"Try me," I snarled menacingly.

She let go off her serious face and sighed, "Fine, we're going out."

Whoops and hollers were heard and people high-fived behind us. Brittany hugged Amelia, saying that now they could go on double dates with each other. Oh yeah, and Kiku did say yes to going out with Brittany. Whether he was afraid, intimidated, or simply interested I had no idea.

"So when are you gonna get a guy, Erica?" One of the girls from behind me, Natalie, asked inquisitively.

I glanced at Amelia and Brittany, who were now also waiting for my response. I replied, "I haven't found one yet."

"But what about that one cute guy who's always visiting you?" She went on, making me cringe.

"He's engaged," I said, hiding the sadness from my tone. I got up before she could push me any farther and went towards my office. Before I opened the glass doors I paused. I could still remember the day when Alfred had first come in here… I shook the memory away. Stop being so depressed already and move on! I thought angrily to myself.

Work went by like normal, and I got a kick out of Feliciano nervously saying that he was dating Amelia. Brittany had stopped stalking Kiku but notes were passed reguarly between them, I was told. For me, I was just… Forever Alone.

"Heeeeeey Erica!" Dia greeted me loudly as I came in the club. I nodded politely to her and she grabbed my arm. "Isn't this place, like, totally rad?"

I was hoping she was being sarcastic. The place, known as Ladies Night or Slutty Night to the locals, was dark, smelly, and a bit damp from a liquid I didn't want to identify. Neon lights flashed at random times and male strippers were seen on poles and on stages. Dia dragged me over to a seat and sat down with me.

"Isn't that guy hot?" She pointed to a guy on a pole and I instantly looked away. She didn't notice and kept speaking, "Not as hot as Alfred, of course. He's so hot he's flaming!"

"Is that so?" I replied, and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, there's this one thing that he can do with his arms-"

"Hey, is that guy giving free lapdances?" I interrupted, desperately trying to change the subject.

Dia squealed. "Oh my gosh he is!" And ran over to him, letting me escape to the bathroom. I leaned against the door and sighed heavily. It was torture going through this.

My phone vibrated and I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Erica?"

I blinked in surprise. "Watson?"

"Good job on infiltrating the girl's bachelorette party," Watson said to me, "I had no idea you were so good at these things."

"Yeah, thanks," I replied, forcing a smile on my lips.

"So what's the bride-to-be like?" Watson inquired.

I looked back out into the strip club and saw she was now dancing with the male strippers. "Very interesting."

"Nothing to worry about, right?"

I frowned at the strange question. "Yeah…sure."

"Okay, great," He replied, and I imagined him grinning. "Do you plan to go to the reception to?"

"Uh, yeah," I answered quickly as Dia motioned me over. "I've got to go, she's calling me."

"Okay then," Watson said brightly, "thanks for your help, without you we won't be able to do this."

"And exactly what are we doing again?"

"You'll find out." He hung up just in time for Dia to drag me over to a table with her friends. She opened presents that they got her and mine, which was a vibrator. What? I don't know how those girls dress, and besides it seemed like she'd really appreciate it…

A moment of silence followed the opening of my gift but then cheering ensued. Dia gave me a hug and told me I was a genius. When we finally got out I bashed my head on the wall outside in frustration when no one was looking.

I saw Dia outside with Alfred and he kissed her head affectionately, but instead of getting angry I saw her as the bride hamburger. When he saw me his smile faded into a sad one, and I looked away, my vision blurry.

"Damn hamburger…" I muttered as they left in his car, "always ruining everything…"

"Did you hear about the wedding?" One of the gossipers whispered to another as they passed by me in the hallway. "I hear it's the first human-clone marriage!"

"Yeah, I heard that too," The other girl replied eagerly, "Isn't that exciting? I wish I could go!"

I frowned at the two women as they walked ahead of me, making me remember the popular girls in high school who would always talk about things like that.

"Hey boss!" Feliciano called to me as I entered my office and I smiled at him in greeting.

"Oh, hello Feliciano," I replied, and he leaped over to me.

"Ciao~ Are you going to Alfred's wedding?" He asked happily, bouncing up and down.

I felt the urge to facepalm. "Yeah, I am. When's the reception again?"

"Tomorrow, ve~" Feliciano said, then grinned broadly, "Isn't it nice that this kind of thing can happen? The fact that we can now marry whoever we want is really nice compared to where we were two years ago."

I smiled softly at him. "Yeah, it is."

I gave him the papers he needed to copy and sent him off with Amelia for help, smiling as he held her hand. Budding romance was always a favorite of mine…

"Well, back to work," I sighed unhappily, looking down at the cases I needed to review.

I opened the door for Arthur to come in and was glad Gaul!Francis wasn't trudging behind him. The kid was nice and all but I was tired of stopping him from molesting me.

I poured him his tea like normal and he stopped me, bringing out a tea mug. "I brought my own this time," He stated, smirking at my frown.

We both sat down and began the normal conversation, how life was, if there was any worries other than the Anti-Units group, and then we got down to business.

"Watson said he's doing something at the reception tomorrow," I told Arthur as he drank his own tea.

He nodded and replied, "Did he say what it was or not?"

"He didn't," I shook my head, "he just said that he was glad I was with him on it and he'd say I would find out about it soon."

"Let's hope it isn't too late when you do…" Arthur trailed off, and I saw wariness in his eyes. From what I was told he had been working day and night to get the dirt on the Anti-Units, and sleep had turned from a hobby to a neccessity. "We've already postioned officers to protect the place inside at all times, but we can't have any outside."

"Where will you be?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He shrugged. "Wherever I'm needed I guess."

I leaned back against the chair, sighing. The feeling of not knowing was aggravating, that was for sure. Even more infuriating was knowing that Alfred would be marrying a girl who thought vibrator's were the best gift ever.

"You're still in love with the git, aren't you?" Arthur suddenly inquried, startling me.

I stared at him in surprise but then glared. "Why do people keep asking me that?"

"Because you look so sad whenever it's mentioned," Arthur explained correctly. "If you like him so much then stop the bloody wedding, don't let him get married."

"Who am I to hurt people for my own amusement?" I wondered out loud, making Arthur frown at me in puzzlement. "If they're happy together than I have no right to interfere."

"From my position they're not." Arthur huffed, probably remembering the chaotic days of the couple living together.

"Let's just stop talking about this," I declared seriously, "it's already too late anyway and I have more things to worry about than that."

Arthur rolled his eyes but didn't say anymore.

I waited outside the reception place nervously, totting a long purse on my left side as I favored one leg. The dress I wore was a white dress with an ivory sash below the chest, the top part of the dress cutting down like a v. I had decided to put my hair down and wear contacts, something I wouldn't normally do at all. I chose not to wear the wig and planned to say when asked why not that it was a disguise. Time passed by as I just stood there, taking it all in.

Watson was planning something so dreadful that it would make headlines and the man I loved was getting married.

I would have to stop Watson, but I couldn't decide what I would do about Alfred. I wanted to tell him years after how I felt but I could barely contain it when I saw him. Saying it now would not only break our friendship but every other bond I had with the other units. But my self-control was breaking, I could feel it. All I had to do was not get into the situation where we were alone together.

The aid Watson put in my ear buzzed. "Testing, testing…do you hear me?"

"I hear you loud and clear," I responded. The group members had given it to me before I had gotten here, saying it was the upmost importantance that I kept it on.

"Okay then!" Watson's cheery voice either always made me happy or creeped me out. "Are you ready?"

"Sure, what's the plan?" I asked quietly as I started to go inside. Watson described it to me as I entered and the doors closed behind me.

"Simple: seduce the clone and then kill him."

I gaped and stopped abruptly. "Wait, what?"

"I know who you are, Alice." A locking sound was heard and I turned back and ran towards the doors, panicking when I found that they were locked.

"You can't escape Alice, or should I say Erica?" Watson chuckled darkly and I shivered.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I breathed.

He laughed loudly. "Come on! You don't think I would know the lawyer who had freed the clones? You may have fooled everyone else but you won't fool me."

I gulped but asked quietly, "What happens if I don't comply?"

"I bomb the whole building." He replied easily, and I held my hand over my mouth in shock. "The only thing standing between the equal rights for those abominations and the real rights for them is you, Erica. I want to _ruin_ you, like you ruined me. Because of you I'm stuck raising some mopey teenager and having to kiss the asses of people I hate to keep my job. You may have thought you were doing justice, but to many of us it was _injustice_. I don't need to explain how they've affected the working community; you should already know. Why else would so many people try to sue big businesses like McDonald's? You either do what I say or I will kill everyone here."

"But there aren't just clones though," I said, "there are people too."

"So what if we lose a few? They were bound to die anyway." Watson replied dismissvely, and I balled my fists in rage.

"How would you know that I had had have sex with Alfred anyway?" I asked, letting in all my menace. "It's not like I have a sign around me announcing that."

"If the fiance is gone for more than fifteen mintues then people will get curious," Watson explained, "and when they find you two together you'll become nothing but scum to everyone. You might even lose your job, who knows? The possibilities are endless!"

His evil laughter echoed through me and I frowned and growled, "You're psychotic, I don't believe you."

"Oh really?" He laughed a bit more and I heard a beep as I got a text picture. I opened it up and saw a bomb detonator on the table of the interview room, displaying on the screen multiple places at the building where the bombs were.

"They can't be discharged," Watson pronounced proudly, "so you can't stop them. The places where you see them on the map change every few minutes, so don't think you know where they are either. If you try and tell the authorities what's happening my spies will see and tell me to set it off, and they'll escape by the escape routes I've provided for them."

I was too stunned to speak.

"So you'll comply then?" He went on, and I knew he was sneering at me.

I gulped and begrudginly agreed, "Yes, I will."

"Good. Now do it before I change my mind."

The threat pushed me forward and I stopped myself from hyperventilating. As I walked by I felt eyes on me from everywhere, from the ground all the way to the ceiling. No way, I told myself heatedly, you're just being paranoid again.

I bumped into someone and saw it was Alfred. He turned around and his eyes grew wide in surprise.

"Erica, is that really you?" He asked with disbelief while other guys peeked over to look at me.

His sincerity made me blush and I stuttered, "Y-yeah, it is…"

His eyes looked like deep pools as he set them into mine. I felt teary-eyed and shook my head, trying to avoid his gaze. This wasn't the time to be depressed.

"Listen, Alfred," I mumbled as I continued looking away from him, "I need to talk to you alone for a minute."

Alfred was startled by the question but answered cheerfully, "Yeah, sure!"

I walked with him and we went into another room as my heart beat fast and hard. Was I seriously about to do this? Christie had tried a bunch of times to teach me how to seduce someone, but I ignored her every time she tried.

Alfred closed the door behind us and I turned around to look at him. He looked back at me and we stared at each other for a moment, not knowing what to say. I summed up my courage and walked slowly towards him, the echo of my shoes on the wooden floor seemingly deafening. I reached him where I was only an inch away, our bodies almost touching.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered before I grabbed his hair and leaned his lips to mine, kissing him intensely. I felt shame but ignored it as I kissed him, feeling pleasure and self-hate at the same time.

I felt Alfred push me away, staring with shock at me.

"Did you really…just…kiss me?" He slowly murmured in disbelief.

I nodded, biting my lip to stop from crying. "I-I did…the truth is that I…"

"What?" He frowned at me, the questioning look on his face clear.

"I'm in an organization that wants to take away clone rights and they plan to bomb this place unless I have sex with you." I stated bluntly.

Alfred raised his eyebrows. "They want you to have sex…with me?"

"Yeah, to ruin your marriage and tarnish my reputation," I explained, "I joined the group at first to make sure they didn't commit any crimes, but if they bomb this place they'll achieve victory and might even get more supporters."

He sighed, scratching the back of his head. "So that's why, huh…what do you plan to do now since you're plan failed?"

I did have a back-up plan: it was sneaky and underdeveloped but it just might work. I smiled at the absurdity of it and said, "You'll find out."

Katrina had been 'hand-picked' to find out whether the supposed traitor Alice had done her mission. She scooted past security expertly and went to the room where they were supposed to be and leaned her ear against the wall. What she heard next made her asexual for years to come.

"Oh yes, Alfred, don't stop!" Alice's voice roared and smashing was heard. Katrina's eyes widened.

"You like that? Well how about this?" There was a loud groan from Alice and Katrina felt lightheaded. Was this what sex was like?

"Oh yes, keep going, keep going!" More yelling came through the door and Katrina felt like puking. Yep, this must definitely be sex.

There was more smashing and Katrina backed up from the door in fear, afraid the door would be smashed next. She touched the aid on her ear to get Watson.

"Sir, Alice-er, Erica-has completed the mission," She announced while holding back bile.

"Good, now go switch off the bombs." He responded and Katrina sighed with relief.

"You can stop now." Watson's business-like tone cut me away from all the fun and I hushed for Alfred to stop.

He grinned at me and I held back a laugh as Watson said, "My spy was pretty surprised at how loud you were…good luck not getting caught."

Watson's voice was filled with happy contempt and I giggled softly. Then, straightening my attitude, I responded, "You won't get away with this, you bastard."

Watson chuckled evilly. "We'll see about that. Good-bye for now, Ms. Monroe."

He clicked off and I grinned at Alfred, who was busy picking up the tables we had hit together to make it sound like we were having sex. We didn't, of course: instead Alfred and I made sex sounds while improvising crashing.

I walked over to him and shook his hand, saying, "Thanks for doing this with me, you just saved my virginity and hundreds of lives."

"I wouldn't say hundreds but yeah," Alfred joked, causing me to laugh. We stood there for a moment, looking over the empty room with far-off gazes.

"So this is it, huh?" I asked, the question floating around the room. "You're just gonna be tied down and I'll have to hire bodyguards."

"Kind of sad, isn't it?" He replied, smiling down at me with melancholy. "We never even got the chance to confess to each other."

I laughed bitterly. "Yeah, that would've been awkward."

He laughed too and I felt his hand slip into mine. I didn't let go.

"Hey Erica?" He asked while holding my hand.

I squeezed it tighter. "Uh-huh?"

"I love you."

I smiled and felt my heart hurt. "Yeah, I love you too."

"If I divorce that chick I'm coming straight for you, got it?" He promised. I felt my eyes water and I nodded. "So don't go and get engaged like last time."

"Whatever, I'll do what I want," I replied with the rebellious teenager inside me throwing a fit. Alfred laughed and I smirked.

Letting go of his hand, I slipped my hand on his cheek and kissed the other tenderly. I started to walk away and winked at him before leaving, grinning cleverly when he blushed.

"Be seeing you, Jones," I said, saluting off to him.

He copied me and replied jokingly, "And to you, Monroe."

I closed the door and walked out, holding back tears.

"I know pronounce you man and wife," The pastor declared, and I clapped along with an enthusiastic Natalie as Feliciano nervously kissed Amelia and Brittany made-out with Kiku. Kiku didn't seem to mind; in fact, I think he was enjoying the fangirl now…

"Isn't it beautiful?" Natalie cried, wiping her teary eyes with a hankerchief. "I just know they'll be so happy together!"

"Yeah…" I sputtered laughter as Ludwig got up and started yelling at Feliciano to stop being so affectionate. Feliciano glomped him and Amelia gave her usual short laugh, the poker face she usually wore replaced as a smile.

I excused myself from my place as a bridesmaid and went over to Brittany, who was busy fangirling over how she achieved every fangirl's dream.

Kiku looked dead serious into her eyes and announced, "I am going to have so much sex with you the heavens will cry."

An explosion of fangasm erupted and I hid behind a table to avoid the spray of nosebleed, containing my laughter while under it. When I got up I hid my eyes, forgetting it was really sunny today. While I put on my sunglasses I remembered what had happened only a year ago: Richard's death, getting Feliciano as an assistant (he was the boss of all of us now), going to court and convicting Watson of manslaughter, disbanding the Anti-Units group, reuniting Katrina with her mother (it turned out Watson had lied to her about her mother and her mother had thought she was dead), meeting my old units again, falling head over heels for Alfred (again), saying a sad farewell to him (again), and then pressuring Congress to make more jobs for people by investing in magic introduced by Negi Springfield of Mahou Sensei Negima?

All in all it was a good year despite the trauma I had suffered.

I felt someone bump into me and saw a handsome man with his hair combed back smile at me. "Why hello there, sweetie. You single?"

"Yes, but I'm not interested," I told him curtly, feeling a touch of annoyance. He wrapped an arm around my waist.

"How about you and I go and-"

I threw his hand off me and glared at him. "I said I'm not interested, creep."

He looked at me for another second but then shurgged and walked away, muttering 'bitch' as did. I ignored the insult and decided to take a stroll through the beautiful countryside.

I walked through the hills as they sloped up and down, looking in front of me to see a bright sun perched perfectly above the trees. Sights like this stunned me since I had been working nonstop since the disbandment of the Anti-Units group, and the more I looked at it the more thankful I was.

"Erica!"

I thought I heard Richard and I turned around to see him running towards me. I felt hope yet confusion as I saw his figure race towards me from the hills, but I soon realized it wasn't Richard at all but Alfred. My heart leaped with happiness, and I ran towards him while kicking up my dress, yelling his name as he said mine.

He embraced me and I laughed happily as I was lifted up into the air and spun around by him, the kind of thing you only saw in movies. He put me down and I kissed him before he could say anything, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He hugged me and we stood together with smiles on our faces, slowly rocking back and forth to the breeze. Finally we seperated and he kissed me before I could say anything. I kept trying to open my mouth to say something but he didn't stop, and I felt the butterflies in my stomach flutter.

"Stop, stop!" I laughed, holding him back. "We get it already!"

Alfred stopped and looked lovingly at me. "So are you single?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, actually, I got engaged to Naruto."

His eyes widened in alarm and he replied, "Seriously?"

"No not really," I said with a smirk. He rolled his eyes this time and I laughed. "I am single. Are you?"

"For now," He responded nonchalantly, "but I think I've found the girl of my dreams."

I blushed. "You're so cheesy," I teased, poking him in the stomach.

He laughed and asked, "So does that mean you want to go out with me?"

"Only if you promise not to cheat on me with a hamburger," I warned, and he rose an eyebrow in confusion.

"Uh, sure."

I grinned and looked back up to the sun. "This is what they call a happy ending, right?"

He held my hand and said, "Yeah."

I stared into his eyes, glad to see that there was happiness and joy in them rather than sadness and regret. He leaned down towards me, closing his eyes. I closed mine and felt him kiss me.

Needless to say that was the happiest day of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all, folks! Really it is -_-<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed reading it...not exactly my best work but I try.**


End file.
